¿Me enamore de mi mascota?
by Sandy Cecy
Summary: Tienes novio, familia, amigos, y una mascota que te saca las mejores sonrisas. El día que tu novio te deja, todo se desmorona a tu alrededor sin notar que desaparece tu mascota. Un día aparece en tu vida un chico muy extraño cautivando tu corazón. UA
1. Capitulo 1

Hola, soy nueva escribiendo sobre Hetalia, sería mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste mi historia.

**Declaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países.

**Advertencias: **Solo unos cachorritos tiernos. *¬*

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome en una enorme habitación blanca con pinturas muy bonitas sobre paisajes, a mi lado sentí como alguien me lamia la cabeza, era mi madre, muy hermosa a mi parecer, una perra grande con un pelaje largo de un hermoso color miel, me miro con esos ojos negros y me dijo:

-¡Bienvenido al mundo hijo mío!

Yo me limite solo a mirarla, cuando siento que me dan una leve patada en la espalda, al voltear mi pequeña cabeza observo a un cachorrito estirando sus patitas, tenía unos ojos de color morado muy lindos, era de un color miel como mi madre pero mucho más claro y con un rulito que sobresalía de si cabeza, al terminar de estirarse me mira y corre detrás de mi madre asomando la mitad de su carita, ella solo se ríe y le dice:

-Sal de tu escondite que no te morderá, solo es tu hermano, ven para que lo conozcas.

El se dejo ver con la cabeza baja, acercándose tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en su tierna carita, se detiene en frente de mí y me dice:

-H-hola. Me dijo en un susurro.

Yo lo mire y le doy una cálida sonrisa tirándome encima de el correspondiendo al saludo, el cachorrito deja su timidez y me avienta para después morderme la oreja, me rio zafándome de sus dientecillos y le muerdo ahora yo su oreja, jugamos así por un largo rato.

Nuestra madre solo nos observaba con una sonrisa, hasta que siento un peculiar ruido que provenía de mi estomago siguiendo el de mi hermano, los dos nos acercamos a nuestra madre pidiendo comida, ella aun con su sonrisa nos indica en donde comeríamos, que sería de sus estomago al parecer, ya que tenia varias bolitas rosas ahí, yo no entendía cómo es que comeríamos, cuando mi hermano corrió empezando, a mi parecer, absorbiendo por su boquita algo de aquellas bolitas, me acerco a su lado y lo imito, cuando siento ese liquido en mi boquita me sentía en el cielo, ya que sabía muy rico, sabroso, dulce y era de color blanco, nuestra madre nos dice que se llama "leche materna" y que comeríamos eso por un tiempo.

Al llenar mi pancita, observo toda la habitación, era muy amplia, había un escritorio con una silla, un enorme estante con muchos libros, una cama tendida, también habían muchos peluches, no me había dado cuenta pero estaba sobre una camita muy suave a lado de mi madre y hermano.

Al dar unos pasos con mis patitas para explorar toda la habitación, abren la puerta, entra una chica muy hermosa, tenía el pelo corto y muy negro con una flor de color rosa adornándolo, una piel blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos color chocolate que me miraron al instante casi dando saltitos de emoción acercándome a mí, me cargo entre sus brazos y me dijo:

-¡Pero que _kawai_ estas! Me dijo con una muy dulce voz.

Yo no había entendido mucho lo que me había dicho pero deduce que me dijo que estaba lindo y le lamí el rostro, ella me veía feliz, yo bostece acurrucándome en su pecho, que era muy suave, quedándome dormido entre sus brazos.

Al despertar vi a la hermosa chica jugando con mi hermano, que también se veía feliz, mi hermano al darse cuenta que desperté, corre rápidamente hacia mí tirándose encima diciendo:

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo y con Sakura?

-Lo vi confundido-¿Quién es Sakura?

-Es nuestra dueña, la chica que vive aquí y que nos cuidara.

Yo solo asentí, el se para y empieza a caminar hacia su dirección, yo lo seguí, al llegar con Sakura ella nos mira feliz y nos dice:

-Aaaawww ustedes son tan _kawai _ y muy parecidos también, al parecer son gemelos, así que sus nombres serán-se dirige a mi- Alfred –después a mi hermano – y Mathew.

Nosotros corrimos hacia ella tumbándola al piso y lamiendo su rostro, cuando me distraigo con un cuadro enorme y había otro cachorro que me miraba, me acerco y el también lo hace, empiezo a sacar mi lengüita haciendo caras graciosas, y él me imita en todo, con el seño fruncido empiezo a ladrarle, Sakura al darse cuenta se levanta con Mathew en brazos y me dice con su dulce voz:

-Tranquilo Alfred, no es otro cachorrito, es solo tu reflejo, esto –indicando el extraño objeto-se llama espejo y refleja todo lo que haces.

La miro y me acerco mas al objeto de nombre "espejo" y pongo mi patita en el, se sentía muy liso y veo detenidamente mi reflejo, es verdad que soy idéntico a Mathew, pero yo tengo un color miel más oscuro pero no como el de mi madre, también observo que tengo ojos de color azul cielo muy bonitos y un rizo que sobresale de mi cabecita.

Después de un rato observando mi reflejo, se acerca Mathew también mirando su reflejo, me mira y me dice:

-¡Oye! Sakura me dijo que mañana vendrán visitas, serán varios amigos y amigas suyos, y vendrán para conocernos, ¿no te emociona?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí, y ¿si tienen mascotas? Dije con emoción.

-¡Tendremos amigos!

-Mordiendo su oreja-¡Si!. Con una sonrisa.

Después de jugar a mordernos por un largo rato, nos dimos cuenta que ya era de noche, nos fuimos juntos a lado de nuestra madre que nos esperaba con una muy buena ración de "leche materna" , al terminar de comer Mathew y yo nos acurrucamos con ella, quedándonos profundamente dormidos y pensé- Mañana será un gran día-.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, como a mí.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia, que apenas comienza, les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, me pusieron muy feliz. Y había olvidado mencionar que habrá varios fempaises, y Arthur si es una chica.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países.

**Advertencias: **Un Francis, cachorritos tiernos y creo que sería todo.

**Notas:** Todos están en primero de Prepa, bueno algunos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Era un viernes en la mañana, se veía a una chica de cabellos rubios y despeinados dormida en su cama, cuando suena el despertador, levantando claramente malhumorada a la chica, se fue a bañar para ir al colegio, al terminar salió envuelta en una bata azul, se fue a su tocador a secar sus cabellos mojados, una vez secos, se hizo dos colitas altas, se puso dos broches en su flequillo y se había perfumado con un delicioso sabor a vainilla, se vistió con su uniforme del colegio, se coloco sus lentes y salió de su habitación.

En la cocina…

-_Good morning_ _mother. _Dijo sentándose en el asiento, empezando a desayunar.

-¡Oh!-con una sonrisa- _Good morning _Alice, que bien que ya te despertaste.

-Si-buscando con la mirada-y ¿Dónde está _dad_?

-Tuvo que salir más temprano por una llamada de su trabajo.

-Ah-Terminando de desayunar-ya me tengo que ir al colegio, _bye mother_-se sale de la cocina, agarra su mochila y antes de abrir la puerta escucho…

-_Bye_ hija, que tengas un lindo día.

Alice sonríe y sale por la puerta principal de su casa.

* * *

><p>En el camino hacia su colegio alguien la abraza por detrás…<p>

-Aaahhh-grita a todo pulmón Alice.

-Tranquila _mon amour,_ solo soy yo.

-¡Me habías asustado Francis! Le grito molesta.

-Ignorando la queja-Ayer te llame pero no respondiste. Le dijo con tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Lo siento, pero estaba haciendo un trabajo con Sakura y Felicia, en la casa de la última.

-Saco un pañuelo rosado bordado con el nombre de Francis de no sé donde-sniff, me abandonas por tus amigas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por queeeee?

-Por favor no exageres. Le dijo seria.

-Bueno y tan si quiera ¿no merezco un beso por abandonarme?

-Sonrojada-¡No me pidas algo así en la calle _Frog_!

-¡Vamos!-con una tierna mirada.

-P-pero no quiero exhibirme a mitad de la calle.

-Es que, no puedo soportar no darle _amour_ a mi querida y hermosa novia. Guiñándole un ojo coqueto.

-P-pero…

Francis se había acercado a Alice con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, cosa que para ella es peligroso, porque sabe lo que significa, antes de poder huir, Francis ya la había sujetado de la cintura, acercándola con un muy tierno beso francés, y al no resistirse le corresponde al beso sujetando su cuello con sus brazos, a Alice no le gustaban ese tipo de escenas en la calle, pero con Francis es imposible que no de _amour _por una vez en su vida. Después de unos minutos, se separan por falta de aire, Francis lamiéndose los labios y Alice demasiado roja del rostro por aquella exhibición en la calle.

Los dos caminaron juntos de la mano lo que quedaba del camino hacia el colegio, Alice entro a su salón despidiéndose de un beso rápido de Francis, el feliz se va a su salón de clases, saludando a Gilbert y Antonio.

* * *

><p>Al entrar al salón, recibe un abrazo de una chica más bajita que ella, de pelo castaño sujetado en una colita con rizos, a un lado se encontraba Sakura con una sonrisa.<p>

-Ve~ ¡_Buongiorno _Alice! Decía Felicia aun rodeando a su amiga en brazos.

-_Konichiwa_ Alice-san. Dijo Sakura aun con esa sonrisa.

-_Good morning_ Felicia y Sakura. Y ¿Felicia?

-Ve~ ¡Si!

-Podrías d-dejar de abrazarme, que m-me asfi-xias.

-Soltándola-Ve~ ¡Lo siento! Decía a punto de llorar.

-Está bien…no paso nada…tranquila- respirando agitadamente recuperándose- Sakura, ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Te paso algo interesante?

-Ve~ Si ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Pues, es que ya nacieron los cachorritos.

-¿¡En serio! Dijeron Felicia y Alice a unisonó.

-Sakura asintió- son dos, de un muy lindo color miel; pero de diferentes tonos, ah y son gemelos. Son taaaan _kawai._

_-_Ve~ ¡Que tierno!

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman? Pregunto Alice.

-El mayor se llama Alfred-san y el menor Matthew-san.

-Ve~ ¡Que lindos nombres!

-Pues ¿no crees que suenan muy humanos?

-Tímidamente jugando con sus dedos- Es que los había visto en un programa y me gustaron, los nombres son de Estados Unidos y de Canadá.

-¡Que interesante! Supongo que si les ha de quedar para que los nombraras así.

-Ve~ ¡Cierto!

-_Arigato_-con una sonrisa-¿quieren venir a mi casa hoy? Para que los conozcan.

-¡Claro! Dijeron al unisonó.

-Ve~ Les tengo que dar una noticia-sonrojada-Ludwig me invito a una cita.

-¿¡Eehhhh! Dijeron Sakura y Alice.

-¿Y qué le respondiste? Preguntaron curiosas.

-Ve~ Acepte.

Afuera del salón se escucho un grito, tan fuerte que llego hasta el edificio de secundaria. Los alumnos de otros salones corrieron a donde provenía el grito, solo encontrando a tres chicas abrazadas y dando vueltas. Al darse cuenta del alboroto que acababan de ocasionar, se separaron apenadas ganándose las risas de sus compañeros.

El profesor de matemáticas llego sumamente molesto, castigando a las responsables e indicando a los alumnos de otros salones que regresaran a sus clases. Las tres se habían quedado en el receso haciendo ejercicios de matemáticas.

* * *

><p>En la salida…<p>

-Bueno entonces las espero en mi casa a las 5:00 p.m. Decía una sonriente japonesa.

-¡Si! Dijeron al unisonó.

-¡Ah! Y casi se me olvidaba, pero pueden traer a alguien-sonrojada- es que yo invite a Heracles-san y no quiero que este solo con puras chicas.

Alice y Felicia se miraron con una sonrisa, sospechando que le gusta ese griego.

* * *

><p>En la puerta principal del colegio…<p>

-Te estaba esperando _mon amour_. Le dijo extendiéndole una rosa.

-¡Oh! Hola Francis-tomando la rosa sonrojada-g-gracias.

-No hay de que, después de todo somos novios.

-Bueno pues te lo has ganado. Se para de puntillas dándole un muy tierno y lento beso rodeando su cuello.

Francis ahora la rodeaba de la cintura, haciendo del beso más intenso, cuando Alice, se separa sonrojada. Entre quejas y regaños de parte de Alice, Francis acabo acompañándola a su casa, en el camino…

-Francis, te quería preguntar algo.

-_Oui_, dime. Si ya quieres _amour _francés, entonces acompáñame a mi casa. Le había susurrado al oído atrayéndola con su brazo. Alice sintió un escalofrió por la espalda.

-E-eso n-no _Frog_. Le dijo sonrojada empujándolo.

-Entonces ¿que es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-Bueno, es que voy a ir a la casa de Sakura para conocer a los cachorritos.

-¡Oh! ¿Ya nacieron?

-_Yes_-nerviosa y sonrojada-y quería saber si querías acompañarme.

-Abrazándola-Claro _mon amour_, además también quiero conocer a los adorables cachorritos.

-Roja como un tomate-_Thank_s.

* * *

><p>En casa de Sakura…<p>

-Ya llegue a casa. Le dice al vacio de la casa.

-Que bien que ya llegaste-aru. Se escucho una voz en la cocina.

-Entra a la cocina encontrando a su hermano mayor poniendo la mesita. Hola Yao-san-buscando con la mirada-¿no vino contigo el señor Braginski-san?

-No-aru. ¿Por qué?

-Ayudando a poner la mesita-No es por molestarlo pero es que me da un poco de miedo.

-Dale una oportunidad, el necesita amigos, ya que le es muy difícil hacerlo en la Universidad-aru.

-Bueno, y ¿donde están los demás?

-MeiMei salió a una pijamada, cosa que no entiendo si aun es de dia-aru. Sakura se ríe por lo bajo. Xian fue a hacer un trabajo con unos compañeros de la escuela, así que llegara tarde y Im Yong salió al centro comercial, creo-aru. Se queda pensando.

-¡Ah! Bueno entonces ¿solo comeremos tú y yo?

-Si, hice una gran variedad de comida.

-Que delicioso huele-se sienta en la mesita junto a Yao.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prepa?

-Pues me metí en problemas-con la cabeza baja_-gomenasai._

-En tono serio-Sakura pero si tú no eres una chica problemática, vamos dime qué fue lo que paso.

Sakura le explico lo que paso, lo que le había dicho Felicia, y que por ese grito el profesor de matemáticas las regaño y las castigo haciendo los problemas en el receso.

-Ya no estés triste, no te voy a regañar-aru. Solo piensa dos veces antes de actuar, espero que te haya servido de experiencia ese castigo-aru.

-_H-hi_- cambiando su rostro de tristeza a una feliz- Yao, también invite a Alice-san y Felicia-san para que vinieran a conocer a los cachorritos.

-Que bueno que me dices para hacer bocadillos.

-Creo que vendrán con su novio y su casi-novio-baja su cabeza sonrojándose-y también invite a Heracles-san.

-¿Qué invitaste a quien? Grito molesto.

-Por favor no te molestes, solo que también quiero que conozca a los cachorritos ya que también es un gran amigo mío. Dijo con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno solo lo dejare en paz, por esta vez-aru. Los estaré vigilando-aru.

-_Arigato_-le dice abrazándolo.

-Si si, bueno ya recogeré la mesa-aru.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No, así está bien-aru.

-Bueno, con su permiso me retiro. Le dijo parándose de la mesita, corriendo a las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta, encuentra a Alfred viendo la televisión, que habían instalado esa mañana, maravillado, veía una caricatura de superhéroes, y Matthew dormía a lado de Clara, su madre.

-Ya llegue. Les decía con una sonrisa.

Alfred deja de ver la televisión, para recibir a su dueña, corriendo va a despertar a Mathew que despierta bostezando y estirándose, y al notar a Sakura los dos corren hacia ella volviéndola a tumbar y lamiendo de nuevo su rostro ya que la habían extrañado.

-Muy bien, muy bien ya es suficiente.

Los dos ya la dejan pararse y la siguen hasta su cama, ella se sienta, suspira, agarra un peluche y nombra a Heracles sumamente sonrojada, Alfred y Matthew no entendían porque hizo eso pero después Alfred voltea hacia Matthew diciéndole, más bien ladrándole…

-¡Matthew, soy un héroe y te protegeré de los malos! Le grito a su hermano.

Mathew lo mira desconcertado y Alfred se tira encima de el mordiendo su oreja.

-¿No se suponía que me protegerías? Le dijo en susurro.

-¡Te protejo del conejito rosado, te mira con esa sonrisa extraña! Le dijo con el seño fruncido.

Sakura al voltear a ver a los cachorros, no entendía porque Alfred miraba con el seño fruncido a su Usagi-san, y después dejaba a Matthew para ladrarle al conejito.

-Tranquilo Alfred, que no te hará nada.

Alfred la mira y piensa-Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses.

-Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, les traje unos regalos. Les dice mientras salía de la habitación.

Alfred cambia su seño fruncido por una sonrisa mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-¡Tendremos juguetes!

-¿Qué son "juguetes"?

-Son objetos que sirven para entretener, lo vi en la caja con imágenes que se mueve.

-¡Que bien!

Sakura entraba a la habitación con dos objetos en sus manos.

-Alfred este es para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Alfred miraba maravillado su nuevo juguete, una hamburguesa de hule que había visto en los comerciales de las caricaturas, y lo empezó a morder feliz.

-Y este es para ti Matthew, igual espero que sea de tu agrado.

Matthew se le brillaron los ojos, era un peluche de un oso polar blanco, estaba grande y lo miraba con esos pequeños ojos, el lo abrazo, sintiendo el suave pelaje. Y le dijo con una sonrisa en un susurro-Te llamaras Kumajirou.

Ella los miraba feliz, ya que se les notaba en sus tiernas caricatas de cachorrito que les encanto, los dos se miraron y corrieron tras Sakura, lamiéndole el rostro con sus pequeñas lengüitas rosadas. Ella miro el reloj, observando que ya casi serian las 5:00 p.m. así que se vistió con una blusa blanca de botones, con una falda rosa que llegaba hasta la rodilla, se peino colocándose una flor rosa, se perfumo con un delicioso sabor a rosas y le sonrió a su reflejo. Ya estaba lista para su encuentro con sus amigas, sus compañeros y al chico que le gusta. Cuando escucha un timbre que provenía de la puerta principal, ella sale casi corriendo de la habitación.

Alfred y Matthew se habían dado cuenta que ya habían llegado las visitas, de lo emocionados que estaban corrieron por toda la habitación, persiguiéndose y Clara los miraba muy feliz, cuando escuchan pasos dirigirse hasta la puerta, ellos se detienen moviendo su colita, esperando a que se abriera su puerta…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo, sí que me quedo largo jeje, espero que les haya gustado, y lamento esos horribles besos, no sé cómo escribir ese tipo de besos, me da un poco de asco, pero haber que puedo hacer con eso, y cuando se hablen entre ellos Alfred y Matthew sonaran como ladridos para las personas.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba hay esperanzas de que el oso de peluche de Mathew cobre vida :3

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y una vez más les agradezco sus reviews y algunas correcciones que me hicieron.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^

**Advertencias: **Ninguno, excepto los lindos cachorritos.

**Notas:** Este capítulo será narrado por Alfred, creo que confundí mucho al no poner si era narrado normal o que fuera narrado por alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

Estaba demasiado emocionado al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, que no pude contenerme, empezando a correr por toda la habitación, mi hermano hizo lo mismo que yo, nos perseguíamos por toda la habitación, nos mataba la curiosidad, cuando escuchamos pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación paramos de correr, dirigiéndonos a la puerta muy emocionados mientras movíamos la colita, que aun no entendía como era que la movía. Se abrió la puerta revelando a Sakura y a un muchacho mucho más alto, de piel ligeramente tostada, su cabello de un color castaño oscuro y con ojos verdes pero se veía adormilado.

Cuando nos ve el extraño, se acerca primero a Matthew y se agacha, acariciándolo mientras le decía…

-Pero que lindo eres, tú has de ser Alfred, me lo describiste tal cual Sakura. Me quede mirando a Matthew que no pareció importarle mucho, pero yo si fuera el si me hubiera enojado y me le hubiera aventado encima, pero sería una buena idea que mi hermano fingiera ser yo, para así ponerme un traje de superhéroe y salir para tener una doble vida, para ayudar a las personas y animales. Pero Sakura interrumpió mis pensamientos…

-Heracles-san, el no es Alfred, es Matthew, el de aquí-señalándome-es Alfred.

-Oh no me había dado cuenta, lo lamento Matthew. Mi hermanito ya lo había empezado a lamer, si que se emociona mucho, ni yo soy así, pero pensándolo bien si lo he hecho, pero no como mí hermano.

Después se escucha de nuevo el timbre de la casa, Sakura le indica a él tal Heracles que se quedara es su habitación, ella sale por la puerta, y yo me quedo mirando al muchacho, el se percata de mi mirada y agarra a Matthew para traerlo en sus brazos, después se acerca para acariciarme la cabeza, y nos empieza a hablar…

-Saben pequeños, yo adoro a los gatos, y aun que no tenga una afición hacia los perros, ustedes si son lindos, tal vez después traiga a mis gatitos pero espero que no les hagan nada. Matthew y yo nos miramos y le ladramos en forma de si, nosotros ya queríamos conocer más animales, pero no entiendo porque nos dice que no les hagamos algo, será ¿que pasa algo entre perros y gatos? Espero poder saberlo pronto.

Después vimos que detrás de Sakura venían más visitantes, mi hermanito también vio hacia esa dirección, corrimos para recibir a los extraños, sentía como mi energía aumentaba de forma acelerada, quería hacer tantas cosas de la emoción, ya quería conocer a los amigos de Sakura.

Matthew y yo nos detuvimos en la puerta, a los primeros que vimos fueron a una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una colita con rizos, con una rulo que sobresalía del lado derecho, de ojos cafés como mi dueña, se veía muy risueña, y estaba sujetando el brazo de alguien mucho más alto que ella, era un muchacho un tanto intimidante, su cabello era rubio peinado hacia atrás, de ojos azules, sin expresión es su rostro, después de que la chica castaña nos viera corrió hacia mi agarrándome en brazos y levantándome muy arriba del suelo, yo solo la miraba, se veía que era alguien agradable.

-Ve~ Estas muy lindo. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, apretándome en brazos, yo le gruñí un poco para que se diera cuenta que me dejaba sin aire, después de gruñirle me deja en el suelo un poco asustada, no pensé que fuera a asustarla, para que no me tuviera miedo me acerque juguetón, al final no se resistió a mi acariciándome la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta, pero mi hermano ya no estaba junto a mí, lo busque con la mirada y al parecer estaba con los otros visitantes, me aleje de la chica acompañando a mi hermano, a la persona que vi primero fue al muchacho, era también alto, era rubio con el cabello un poco largo, de ojos azules y se veía demasiado afeminado, el me miro y sentí un escalofrió, mejor voltee a ver a la otra persona, pero veía a una chica más hermosa que mi dueña, me habían hipnotizado esos ojos verdes esmeralda, era rubia y estaba peinada con dos colitas altas, usaba lentes y era blanca, no pude evitar babear un poco, ella me mira y me carga entre sus brazos y se sentó en el pequeño sillón, me acariciaba con sus manos delgadas y finas, yo no quería que eso acabara, pero después me dejo en el piso, así que preferí hablar con Matthew.

-Hola Matt, ¿Cómo te lo has pasado?

-Pues-un poco sonrojado-bien, me cayeron bien todos, y más el chico rubio.

-Umm ¿Cuál? Hay dos.

-El de cabello largo, me trato muy bien y tiene muy lindos ojos.

-El me da un poco de miedo, algo me dice que no es bueno estar cerca de él. Le dije un poco tembloroso.

Note que algo extraño le pasaba a mi hermano, pero no lograba asimilar bien que era, pero se le quedaba mirando mucho al tipo afeminado, mientras yo no lograba que hacer decidí ir por mi hamburguesa de hule, estaba a lado de Sakura y el tal Heracles, cuando me acerque Sakura se veía muy roja del rostro, pero tampoco sabía que le pasaba, empecé a morder mi juguete.

Después de unos momentos de mordedera, tenia curiosidad sobre cómo era que podía mover la cola, así que trate de agarrarla con mi hocico, pero nunca la pude alcanzar, había dado muchas vueltas hasta quedar mareado, empecé a no sentir mis patitas, causando que me cayera, pero antes de caer en el suelo unas manos finas y delgadas con bonitas uñas habían evitado que cayera, voltee para ver quién me estaba sujetando, me sentí demasiado caliente cuando me di cuenta que era la hermosa chica de ojos verde esmeralda la que me sujetaba.

-Tu has de ser Alfred, si que eres muy lindo. Me había dicho con una melodiosa voz, yo me había quedado congelado de la impresión, aun no entendía que me pasaba, apenas tenía dos días de nacido y ya me sentía de esta manera.

Cuando me recupere ya estaba en el suelo, y ella había vuelto con el chico afeminado, diciéndole unas palabras, yo no sabía porque pero me sentía molesto, no tomándole importancia voy de nuevo con mi hermanito que estaba siendo consentido por la chica castaña, mientras que el chico rubio solo me observaba, me carga entre sus fuertes brazos y me acaricia la cabeza diciéndome…

-Te voy a entrenar a ti y a tu hermano para que sean unos muy buenos perros guardianes. Me había dicho con una extraña sonrisa que daba miedo. No sabía porque pero sentí un escalofrió que recorría mi espalda. Espero que Sakura no decida llevarnos con el chico alto intimidante.

Me había dejado en el suelo, y ya no sabía que mas hacer, pero empecé a recordar que en la mañana había visto embobado la caja mágica, así que fui corriendo, y como no era muy grande pude prenderla con mi patita, todo se quedo en silencio y me sentí observado, al voltear, todos me miraban con cara de asombro, y yo avergonzado no sabía qué hacer, así que la apague y me escondí detrás de Sakura, pero sentí que alguien me jalaba para salir de mi escondite.

-¡Alfred! Eres muy inteligente-me había dicho mi dueña-no lo puedo creer, aun sigues siendo tan _kawai_, vuelve a prender la televisión. Yo no sabía a qué se refería pero supuse que era la caja mágica, así que fui y la volví a prender un poco confundido, a poco ¿no era normal que un cachorro como yo prendiera la caja llamada "televisión"?

Todos los presentes incluyendo mi hermano seguían asombrados, y me ganaba de las chicas unos muy lindos y largos abrazos, y más de la hermosa chica de ojos color esmeralda que me volví a sentir un poco caliente, así paso toda la tarde, entre mimos y abrazos, me sentí un poco mal de que yo tuviera toda la atención, y Matthew ya no lo notaran, pero como soy un _hero,_ si me gano la confianza de todos así podre ayudarlos.

De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Matt que tenía toda la atención del chico afeminado, y veía que estaba rojo de su cara, se parecía a la _cátchup_ que había visto en un comercial, no pude evitar reírme un poco. Pero después de poco llego el hermano mayor de Sakura, el tal Yeo, Yio, ¿Yao? Bueno, venia con una agradable sonrisa y con una charola de bocadillos, el si me había caído bien, estuvo un tiempo con nosotros en la mañana que también habíamos conocido a los demás hermanos de mi dueña que nos consentían y daban mimos, hasta que se fue y regreso más tarde, lo que escuche de mi mami era que se iba a una "universidad" yo no sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero también Sakura iba a un lugar parecido a eso.

El hermano de Sakura había mirado con el seño fruncido al tal Heracles, se había quedado a conversar con los visitantes, de cosas que no entendía, mencionaban nombres raros, sobre trabajos de una tal "escuela" y que odiaban a varios ¿profesores? Creo que escuche eso, de vez en cuando me miraban a mí y a Matty para decirse cosas y después reírse, supuse que hablaban de nosotros.

Me había pasado muy bien la tarde a lado de los invitados y del hermano de Sakura, llego la noche y todos ya se tenían que retirar, yo me sentí triste, ya que se iba la chica de ojos esmeralda, también había notado tristeza de parte de Matt por el chico afeminado, eso no me dio buena espina, pero todos se despidieron de nosotros con un beso, casi me desmayaba al recibirlo de la chica rubia, quería saber su nombre, todos se despedían y mencionaban sus nombres, escuche atentamente, la chica castaña se llamaba Felicia, los chicos rubios; uno era Ludwig y el otro Francis, hasta su nombre sonaba de chica, y por último la chica de hermosos ojos verdes tenía un nombre hermoso, era Alice, sonaba tan lindo cuando lo decía.

Al final todos se fueron, y nos quedamos solos en la habitación Matty y yo, ah e incluyendo a mi mami linda.

-¡Hey! Matt ¿como te la pasaste?

-Muy bien, todos son tan agradables, más este Francis. Me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se uso rojo.

-A mí, la que me agrado mas fue Alice, es tan bonita y con unos muy lindos ojos y con su cabello. Había suspirado, ganándome la mirada de mi hermano.

-Si es bonita, como las otras chicas. Me dijo sonriendo atrayendo consigo al oso blanco de peluche.

-¡No! Ella es diferente, me sentí en paz con ella.

-Bueno, no te enojes por favor. Me había dicho casi en susurro, que por suerte si había escuchado.

Sakura entro por la puerta interrumpiendo nuestra platica, se había acercado a nosotros, nos cargo y se sentó en su cama, aun se veía muy feliz por la llegada de Heracles.

-Chicos, tengo unas buenas noticias.

Mathew y yo nos mirábamos emocionados, yo pensaba, que vaya a ser muchas hamburguesas de hule, y uno de verdad para comérmelo.

-Ustedes, cuando crezcan más, se irán a vivir con alguien más, ya que no los puedo tener aquí porque serian ya muchas mascotas. Yo la mire con tristeza, no quería separarme de ella, al parecer Matty pensaba lo mismo.

-P-pero no se pongan tristes, se irán a vivir con dos personas conocidas, más conocidos serian muy amigos, excepto uno.

-Aaarff. Ladramos al mismo tiempo.

-Tu Alfred, te irás con Alice-yo no pude contenerme y esboce una gran sonrisa-y tu Matthew te hubieras ido con Felicia, pero como ya tiene de mascota un gato, y ya no la dejan tener más mascotas, te irás con el novio de Alice, Francis-note que Matt se había puesto feliz con la noticia-así ustedes no estarán tan separados y se verían muy seguido.

De la felicidad nos aventamos a Sakura, tumbándola en la cama, y no parábamos de lamerle, ya que si eran muy buenas noticias, y la veríamos siempre después de todo, después de estar un largo rato con ella, nos dio mucho sueño, nos dejo en nuestra camita con nuestra mami y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, sí que me había gustado mucho este día, esperaba tener mejores que este.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capitulo, ahora si no estuvo tan largo pero el siguiente si estará, me a estado faltando la inspiración últimamente ya que me han llenado de trabajos de equipo los profesores de casi todas las materias, así que no podre actualizar tan rápido, les doy gracias por leer esta loca historia, que pronto se hará mas interesante.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba, Alfred recibirá más besitos de Alice ^w^

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aquí con el capitulo 4, espero que sea de su agrado, y mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y por sus favoritos, y lamento la tardanza pero tuve exámenes:$ y también los trabajos que me ponen, pero bueno me dedique a hacerlo con mucha emoción y amor, entre clases ¬.¬ jeje.

**Declaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^

**Advertencias: **Un Francis y emm creo que nada mas.

**Notas:** En los próximos capítulos, se hablara mas sobre la vida de Alice junto con sus amigos y compañeros, no aparecerán los cachorritos pero si se mencionaran (yo también me siento triste por eso pero es necesario). Y necesito de su ayuda, la verdad no tengo ni idea en qué país ponerlos, así que ustedes opinen sobre qué país les gustaría que vivieran.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Era fin de semana, y todos sabían lo que significaba, "Proyecto compañerismo en la playa", algo que habían optado en la Academia Mundial W, desde hace pocos años, para así convivir mas con los demás representantes de su país (que fueron elegidos y seleccionados por tener las más altas calificaciones de su país), de esta forma se conocerían mejor, iban cada dos semanas, y esta era una de esas, lo mejor de todo, era que los chicos veían en traje de baño a las chicas mas lindas de su colegio, y las chicas veían el sexy torso desnudo de los chicos, causando muchas hemorragias nasales, por suerte no perdían mucha sangre, y lo más peligroso era que Francis asistiera, pero ahora que tiene novia no será tan peligroso ¿o sí?...

-_Konichiwa_ Alice-san y Felicia-san. Sakura les hizo un ademan con una mano mientras con la otra traía una bolsa muy linda de gatitos.

Las mencionadas la saludaron también con un ademan en la mano, las dos se veían muy felices, ya que irían a la playa con sus novios, solo que aun Sakura no tenia, pero las amigas sabían que pronto tendría, que sería cierto griego, pero será difícil por un sobreprotector hermano mayor, pero siguiendo, caminaron juntas platicando sobre lo que harían ese día…

-Ve~ Ludwig me dijo que caminaríamos en la orilla del mar, viendo el atardecer juntos- Les dijo con tono emocionado y apenado-pero hay un gran problema-les dijo en tono triste.

_-_¿Cuál? Dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó.

-Ve~ Mi _fratello _Lovino odia a este Ludwig, y no le he contado sobre nuestra reciente relación, temo que me regañe. Les dijo casi sollozando.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya verás que tu hermano la va aceptar, el te quiere mucho y es demasiado sobreprotector contigo, aun que no lo acepte, el no soportaría ver a sus hermanita pequeña a lado de un hombre, es algo normal, ya sabes que nosotras te apoyaremos en todo-le dijo fraternalmente Alice dándole un cálido abrazo-así que no llores mas.

-Alice-san tiene razón Felicia-san, usted es muy importante para nosotras, y la apoyaremos en todo, si es para convencer a su hermano.

-Ve~ G-gracias chicas, ustedes son mis mejores amigas-les dijo abrazándolas a las dos-pero oigan, ¿donde están los cachorritos?

-¡Ah! _Gomenasai_-les dijo haciendo una reverencia- yo si tenía pensado traerlos para que conocieran el mar, pero los tuve que llevar al veterinario, ya que como habían nacido teníamos que llevarlos para que les hicieran un chequeo, así que sería para la próxima.

-Oh bueno, yo también quería verlos, y más a mi futura mascota, pero después los veremos.

-Ve~ Yo quería abrazarlos, son taaan tiernos y abrazables.

-Cierto, bueno ya hay que avanzar más rápido el paso, que después no llegaremos. Les dijo Alice.

Después de un largo camino, lograron llegar a su destino, la playa era muy amplia, se veía muy hermoso el paisaje, la arena muy amarilla y caliente claro, ese fin de semana estaría exclusivamente para los alumnos del prestigiado colegio, así que habría solo personas conocidas y odiadas por otros.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos Alice vio a Francis con Gilbert y Antonio, a ella le molesto mucho que estuviera viendo chicas con cara de baboso, típico de Francis, pero ahora tiene novia, ya no puede ser el mujeriego de antes, pero ella sumamente molesta se acerca a paso rápido dejando a sus amigas, ellas al ver lo que pasaba lo entienden y se van hacia los vestidores de chicas, Francis al ver que Alice se acercaba le esbozo una gran sonrisa coqueta, pero al darse cuenta que estaba con el seño fruncido y se acercaba casi corriendo, mejor quería escapar, pero Antonio y Gilbert lo tomaron de los brazos, evitando que huyera.<p>

-Gracias chicos…por querer ver cómo me masacran vivo. Le decía un poco aterrado por lo que iba a pasar.

-De nada. Dijeron Antonio y Gilbert al unisonó con una sonrisa burlona en sus hermosos rostros.

Francis hizo cara de espanto al escuchar su nombre…-¡FRANCIS BONNEFOY!

-Soy tan joven y hermoso para morir-pensó Francis con cara de espanto.

-¿QUE HACIAS VIENDO CON CARA DE IDIOTA A OTRAS CHICAS? Le dice Alice casi sacando humo por las orejas.

-Soltando de los brazos a Francis-¡Eh! Y-yo emm p-puedo e-explicarlo. Le dice tartamudeando porque de verdad que daba miedo enojada, por experiencia propia, y no quería acabar como la última vez.

-Aun con el seño fruncido y cruzando los brazos-Haber te escucho.

-P-pues ya s-sabes _mon amour_, emm yo…solo…las comparaba, ¡si! Las comparaba con tu glorioso cuerpo y con tu hermosura. Le dijo nervioso ya que no sabía si le creería.

-Cambiando su expresión enojada por una sonrojada-P-pues si solo f-fue por eso esta b-bien, pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Está bien _mon amour_, ya sabes que eres a la única que quiero. Le dice abrazándola mientras bajaba sus manos por su cadera y un poco más abajo.

-Pum(según yo, sonido de un golpe)-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas? Le dice sobándose la cabeza.

-No te pases conmigo. Le dijo en tono serio la chica de lentes.

-Está bien. Le dijo con tono de tristeza.

-Bueno te dejo, que me voy con mis amigas, nos vemos después. Le hace un ademan con la mano, mientras camina hacia la otra dirección, cuando siente que alguien la jala del brazo, ella curiosa voltea.

-¿No me darás ni un beso? Le dijo Francis con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-No, porque me hiciste enojar, después, bueno si me disculpas ya me voy. Le dice caminando hacia los vestidores donde se encontraban Felicia y Sakura.

-Cielos amigo, pero que chica tan difícil tienes de novia, y eso que es un año menor que tu. Le dice Antonio tomando una piña colada.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta mucho, y ya quiero llevármela a la cama, sé que es virgen y pues ya saben, son mejores frescas. Les dice a sus amigos guiñándoles un ojo.

-Kesesese el _awesome_ Gilbert te recomienda que te esperes por un tiempo, ya verás que sola se viene contigo. Le dice mientras acariciaba al pequeño, esponjoso y amarillo Gilbird.

-Tienes razón Gilbert, aun tengo esperanza. Dijo con tono decidido.

Mientras seguían hablando de trivialidades y de lo _awesome_ que es Gilbert y su pequeño Gilbird, Antonio estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien…

-¡Hey! Chicos… ¿no han visto a mi Lovi-Lo…?

A lo lejos se podía ver a un chico alto de cabello castaño, con un rulo del lado derecho y con el seño fruncido…-¡Que no me llames de esa forma bastardo!

Antonio con estrellitas en los ojos se va corriendo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Lovino.-Lovi que bien que ya viniste, vamos a jugar a voleibol siii.

-Como sea bastardo, que no vengo a divertirme, que vengo a separar a mi hermanita del macho patatas.

-¡Vamos!-Lo jala del brazo con una fuerza impresionante hacia donde otros compañeros estaban jugando el juego.

A lo lejos Gilbert y Francis observaban con atención la escena, siempre era lo mismo cuando Antonio se encontraba con Lovino, tan solo lo veía y abandonaba a sus amigos, pero ya era normal.

-Kesesese ya perdimos a Antonio de nuevo.

-Lo se _mon ami._ Decía mientras tomaba una bebida desconocida para todos, supongo que es una combinación de bebidas.

-El _awesome_ Gilbert por fin conquistara al señorito aburrido. Decía con una sonrisa socarrona seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero ¿Qué no sale con la _mademazuell _Elizabeta?

-Cierto, pero sé que él me adora-le dijo apuntándose-porque soy _awesome_.

-Como digas Gilbert. Dice volteando los ojos hacia un lado con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En los vestidores de chicas se veían a muchas chicas hablando entre ellas animadamente mientras se vestían para estar más cómodas en la playa.<p>

-¿Creen que me veo bien con este vestido? Decía indecisa Lily.

-Te ves adorablemente linda. Decía una belga.

-G-gracias Emma. Le responde sonrojada.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué no es extraño que algunos chicos pasen demasiado tiempo entre ellos? Decía Elizabeta con una cámara tomándole muchas fotos a Lily.

-¿A qué te refieres Eli? Pregunta curiosa Selene.

-De que casi no los vemos con chicas, o con novias, siempre con chicos, hasta hemos notado que se hacen coqueteos, quizás tengan una relación yaoi. Decía emocionada Elizabeta con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Es verdad es demasiado sospechoso. Decía Emma.

-No creo que sea malo estar mucho tiempo con tus amigos. Decía inocentemente Lily.

-Ah que inocente eres, por eso te adoramos. Le dice abrazándola Elizabeta.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal si los espiamos? Tenemos una cámara y muchos confían en nosotras, así que sería pan comido. Decía emocionada Selene.

-¡Pero qué buena idea Sel! Decían Eli y Emma al unisonó.

-Gracias. Decía felizmente mientras se ponía dos listones rojos en sus dos colitas.

-Bueno, este será el plan…

En la otra esquina de los vestidores, se encontraban a tres chicas platicando…

-Y eso fue lo que me dijo Francis. Decía Alice un poco irritada, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Alice-san mejor no haga corajes por culpa de su novio, usted bien sabe que desde que lo conoció era un mujeriego, si de verdad la quiere, dejara de coquetear con otras chicas. Le dice Sakura tocando el hombro de su amiga.

-Ve~ Sakura tiene razón. Decía sonriente Felicia mientras buscaba en su bolsa el atuendo que se pondría ese día.

-_Thanks _chicas, ustedes siempre me apoyan.

-Chicas, yo también tengo algo que contarles. Decía Sakura un poco nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntaron Alice y Felicia al unisonó.

-Heracles-san me comento que su primo Sadiq que es turco, vendría a vivir con el por algunas cuestiones familiares, y también asistirá a la Academia…pero el problema es que no se llevan muy bien, y me preocupa que vayan a tener peleas, y que lleguen hasta a golpearse. Les dice con una mirada preocupada.

-Que difícil situación, pero que tal si hablas con los dos para que resuelvan sus problemas, eres una chica muy inteligente, sabrás que hacer cuando sea el momento. Le dice Alice con una sonrisa fraternal.

-Ve~ Alice tiene razón, tu sabrás que hacer después de todo-Felicia le dice rodeándola con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, provocando un leve sonrojo, ya que aun no se acostumbraba mucho a los abrazos Sakura.

-_Arigato_ chicas.

Después de una larga platica, ya estaban listas para salir a la playa y disfrutar del hermoso clima de ese día con sus novios, amigos y compañeros.

Alice vestía un bikini verde con holanes de la parte del busto y un pequeño short que hacia juego, para salir se había puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, no se trasparentaba su traje de baño, se veía muy linda con el cabello recogido en una sola colita de lado sin broches en su flequillo y por último se coloco sus lentes.

Felicia vestía un bikini de color azul claro que se ataba del cuello con una falda short que era parte de su traje de baño, para salir se puso un vestido azul un poco más oscuro que también se ataba al cuello con un moño blanco en la parte del busto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, ella se había peinado con dos colitas que caían por sus hombros y se había puesto unos lentes de sol que hacían la hacían ver coqueta y adorable.

Por último Sakura traía un traje de baño de cuerpo completo de color rosa claro de tirantes que se amarraban en los hombros, para salir se había puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes que estaba pegado de parte del busto y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, traía el cabello muy bien peinado con una trenza de parte de su flequillo y lo sujetaba con un broche de una flor.

Las tres amigas traían unas sandalias de la misma marca y diseño, pero de diferente color. Sin duda iban a atraer muchas miradas con eso atuendos, pero lástima que ya tenían novios y un casi-novio.

-¿Nos vamos chicas?

-Claro. Decían Alice y Felicia al unisonó.

Y así salieron las tres amigas juntas por la puerta, notando que ya se había llenado mas la playa, el sol estaba radiante, mientras que la arena caliente y el hermoso mar que se veía tan azul como siempre, sin duda seria haría un lindo día.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la playa, sentados bajo una palmera protegiéndolos del sol, se encontraban Roderich y Vash observando cómo las olas del mar se movían y chocaban una con la otra, sin duda una gran vista desde donde están…<p>

-Con los brazos cruzados-Porque tardaran tanto Lily y Elizabeta en los vestidores. Decía claramente irritado y preocupado Vash hundiéndose más en su asiento.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, esta con la señorita Elizabeta, sin duda está en buenas manos, además ya sabes cómo son las señoritas respecto al cambiarse. Le dice Roderich calmado.

Desde un lugar lejano, exactamente donde servían las bebidas, Gilbert platicaba con Francis sin dejar de observar los movimientos de Roderich, pero al darse cuenta que estaba mirando hacia su dirección, se voltea avergonzado.

-Pero si le pasa algo no sabes cómo le irá a Elizabeta, estoy preparado para todo-notando que no lo escuchaba Roderich, ya que miraba hacia otra dirección-¿oye me estas escuchando Rode? Le dice con tono de molestia.

-Oh lo lamento Vash pero sentí que alguien me observaba, pero al parecer no es nada.

Vash estaba a punto de responder, cuando a lo lejos se veían a Elizabeta y a Lily con sus atuendos y con sus bolsas muy felices de encontrar a Roderich y a Vash, y en un muy buen lugar donde se veía muy hermoso el mar.

-¡_Onii-san_!-grita Lily corriendo hacia su hermano mayor abrazándolo, causando un leve sonrojo de parte de Vash.

-¿P-por que tardaron tanto? Me preocupe. Decía Vash aun en en abrazo con su hermanita pequeña.

-L-lo siento _onii-san_, pero nos encontramos con Emma y Selene, y nos entretuvimos platicando mientras nos cambiábamos, además las veremos más tarde, si no es mucho problema _onii-san_.

-Pues la próxima vez no tarden tanto si, y no hay problema con que se junten con tus amigas, pero que te cuide Elizabeta. Le dijo Vash protectoramente aun en el abrazo.

-Gracias _onii-san_. Le dice una sonriente Lily.

-Aaaww adoro a este par de hermanos, son tan lindos juntos. Decía Elizabeta mientras les tomaba muchas fotos.

-Elizabeta. Decía sonrojado Roderich.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Roderich?

-Aun con su sonrojo-Te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido verde claro.

-Muchas gracias-le dice mientras se acerca y le da un muy dulce beso en los labios.

A lo lejos Gilbert se veía molesto con la escena que acababa de ver, y con su más grande enemiga la machorra, mientras tomaba una cerveza con Francis.

-Tranquilo _mon ami_, que pronto tu lo tendrás entre tus brazos y…

De pronto Francis escucha-Wow, miren pero que hermosas chicas. Francis inmediatamente voltea hacia la dirección en donde escucho ese comentario, mientras dejaba sin terminar la oración que le dedicaba a su amigo, quedando embobado con la hermosa chica que veía, pero sin creer que era Alice pone los ojos en blanco, no había notado que era demasiado hermosa y se veía muy sexy con ese vestido, y ya se la imagina en un traje de baño, dándole una hemorragia nasal.

-En un susurro-Alice-san mire ahí está su novio y al parecer le dio una hemorragia nasal, espero y no pierda mucha sangre.

-Si, ya lo note, tiene una cara de estúpido aurita. Le decía igualmente en susurro.

-Ve~ Chicas, lo siento, pero me iré con Ludwig, ya vi donde esta, y quiero estar con él-les decía también en un susurro-pero ¿Por qué susurramos?

-Jaja, Felicia pero que inocente eres, y no hay problema que yo también me iré con Francis. Ya les decía con tono normal Alice.

-Si, Felicia-san puede irse, de hecho yo iré a buscar a Heracles-san, me imagino que estará durmiendo en algún lugar de la playa.

Las tres chicas se despiden de beso, diciéndose que se verían más tarde, cada una se fue por su lado, aun seguían llamando mucho la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, cada una les agradecía a su manera excepto Alice, por ejemplo Felicia les guiñaba un ojo a todos mientras caminaba muy coqueta hacia donde se encontraba Ludwig, Sakura solo les decía un muy tierno _arigato_ con la cabeza baja con un leve sonrojo, y Alice solo los ignoraba.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Pero que largo me quedo, y lamento tener que ponerle en continuara pero aun tengo tanto que quiero escribir para este capítulo, y además de un desastre que ocurrirá gracias al plan de Elizabeta, creo que ya es demasiado adelanto, pero ustedes lo leerán n_n y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y muchas gracias por sus reviews a <strong>Lino-chan<strong>, **MyobiXHitachiin**, **TheFannishaUsui**, **VKCV0001**, y a **Alondra**.

**Alondra:** Muy lindo nombre que tienes, y muchas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho, y también que te gustaran Alfred y Matth cachorritos, y sobre las advertencias jeje, incluyendo lo de las nyo, y espero que sigas leyendo esta historia. Nos leemos.

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba, Alice le dará mas golpes a Francis jaja, o tal vez otra cosa ¬.¬

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo pero se me iban las ideas -.-, y mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y por sus favoritos, espero y les guste este capítulo.

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^

**Advertencias:** Celos, golpes y unas yaoistas peligrosas.

**Notas: **Les aviso que mejor ya aparecerán los cachorritos, en el siguiente capítulo, solo que tendré que avanzar mucho bueno no tanto en el tiempo, porque si sigo así nunca terminare el fic._. ni llegare a la mitad, bueno espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

En otra parte de la playa, se encontraba un griego bajo la sombra de una palmera, sostenía un libro de mitos griegos sobre su regazo, se había quedado dormido mientras había observado el enorme océano cuando había dejado de leer su libro favorito, el esperaba a Sakura, porque sabía que siempre se encontraban a pesar de estar muy lejos uno del otro. El ya estaba listo para declarársele a la adorable japonesa que le robo el corazón, desde que se habían conocido, le encantaba recordar el día que la conoció, el primer día de clases…pero alguien había interrumpido sus pensamientos tocándole la cabeza despeinándolo más de lo que ya está, sin duda, sabia de quien se trataba…

-Sin abrir los ojos-Pensé que vendrías en una semana…Sadiq. Le dice muy calmado como siempre.

-Pues que te digo primito, se adelanto la mudanza y ahora estaremos siempre juntos-le dice con una sonrisa socarrona apoyándose en la palmera-¡Oh! ¿Pero qué traes ahí?-le quita el libro del regazo a Heracles.

-¡Hey! Regrésamelo, es un regalo de mi abuela. Le dice sumamente molesto, abriendo los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-Jaja pues ya lo hice, haber ¿Qué me harás? Tú sabes que siempre te he ganado en todo. Sadiq le había mostrado una de sus sonrisas que mas odiaba Heracles.

-Aun con el seño fruncido-En primer lugar ¿Cómo entraste? Si se supone que solo los de la Academia pueden pasar y en segunda ¿Cómo me encontraste? Le dice molesto.

-Mi tía ya me inscribió en la dichosa escuelita internacional y pues solo pregunte por ti a mis nuevos compañeros, pero es una lástima que no estaré en tu salón, ya que soy un año mayor que tu, pero eso no significa que no esté pegado a ti. Al final suelta una risita burlona.

-Jum-cruzando los brazos-pues ya puedes irte que espero a alguien más y ya regrésame mi libro o si no…

-_Etto_… ¿Heracles-san? Pregunta curiosa una dulce voz atrás de los chicos.

-Los dos voltean al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, causando un gran sonrojo de parte de los dos chicos-S-sakura, eh hola, me alegra verte. Le dice nervioso Heracles ya que se veía muy linda con ese atuendo.

-¿I-interrumpo a-algo? Decía Sakura con su típica voz arrepentida.

-No, c-claro que no, solo-arrebatándole el libro a Sadiq-queria mí libro de vuelta.

-Oh, qué alivio, creí que interrumpía algo importante. Decía preocupada Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No, nada de eso-decía mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su primo que al parecer seguían embobado con SU chica-y donde están mis modales, Sakura el es mi primo Sadiq, al parecer se mudo antes…por desgracia. Dijo por lo bajo para que no lo escuchara.

-_Konichiwa_ mi nombre es Honda Sakura o como dicen aquí Sakura Honda, Heracles-san me ha hablado de usted, espero que se sienta cómodo en la estadía en la Real Academia W. Decía Sakura mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Sadiq después de la repentina presentación, deja de mirarla atónito-Hola, mi nombre es Sadiq Annan-tomándola de la mano-y gracias, apuesto que me la pasare muy bien. Decía Sadiq mientras no dejaba de soltar la delgada mano de Sakura.

Heracles se veía demasiado enojado, ante la presentación de su primo, y más por tomarla de la mano, se suponía que eso solo lo puede hacer el o que así será, Sakura se veía muy sonrojada porque aun no dejaba Sadiq de sujetarla de la mano, y Sadiq ya se había dado cuenta que a su primito le gusta esa linda chica japonesa, y sin duda el ganaría, ya que siempre le gana a Heracles.

-_E-etto_ s-si quieren v-vamos a caminar. Decía nerviosa aun sonrojada, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Sadiq.

-Claro. Decía Heracles y Sadiq lanzándose miradas de odio.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la playa se veían a 4 chicas reunidas discutiendo y ordenando sus planes…<p>

-¿Qué tal si vamos primero con los latinos? Pregunto Selene.

-No, no, no, mejor con los nórdicos. Decía Emma emocionada.

-Tentador, tentador, según escuche Berwald es muy "amigo" de Tino, ya que nunca se separa de él, pero también los latinos tienen los suyo, como el argentino y el chileno. Decía Elizabeta con una cámara tomando fotos a todas las parejitas que pasaban.

Lily solo observaba en silencio a sus amigas discutir sobre a quién espiar para confirmar si eran relaciones _yaoi_, después su vista cambia para ver el mar azul que se veía muy hermoso, y sonrió al ver esa escena, ya que no siempre podía ir a la playa, después siguió observando toda la playa, en donde servían las bebidas vio a una chica rubia, al parecer era Alice, gritándole a otro chico rubio, que al parecer era Francis, su hermano mayor no dejaba que se acercara al Bad Friend Trio y mas a este Francis, porque era peligroso, o eso le decía su hermano. Después cambio su vista a donde jugaban voleibol playero, estaba Lovino sonrojado tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Antonio, porque había ganado el partido, mientras que el otro equipo que eran los latinos, se veían molestos. Había algo que había llamado su atención, era un pequeño cangrejo rojo, que caminaba muy extraño, Lily estaba muy sorprendida ya que no había visto uno en la vida real, así que decidió seguirlo y ver lo que hacía. Elizabeta no se había dado cuenta que Lily había desaparecido, porque seguía discutiendo con sus amigas, pero al final decidieron espiar a Antonio y Lovino, ya que eran los más afectuosos que veían en ese momento.

-Bueno, ya está decidido, iremos con Antonio y Lovino- decía con tono superior esta Elizabeta-bueno Lily, ya nos vamos-mirando por todos lados-oigan ¿y Lily? Pregunto preocupada Elizabeta.

-Esperen ¿que no estaba con nosotros hace un momento? Decía Selene.

-¡Oh no! Hay que buscarla, ella no conoce mucho esta playa, capaz que se perdió, y además es demasiado grande. Decía preocupada Emma.

-Vamos. Decía Elizabeta empezando a correr, mientras todas la seguían.

Lily se había separado mucho del grupo de amigas, hasta quedar completamente sola, al darse cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba se asusto, ya que no había nadie, y no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, decidió dejar de seguir al cangrejo para buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Camino por un rato, hasta que encontró una palmera y había alguien recargado con una extraña ave de espaldas…

-Acercándose al desconocido-D-disculpe ¿me podría decir en que parte de la playa estoy? Es que me perdí. Pregunto inocentemente Lily, tocándole el hombro.

-Mr. Puffin le indicara el camino. Decía un chico de cabello blanco platinado, de ojos color azul, y una mirada seria.

Lily se queda mirando al chico extrañada con la respuesta, pero ve a un ave muy lindo pequeño y de color negro con un moño rojo, sin duda una lindura, y Lily no se resiste a las cosas lindas, así que le agradece y sigue a la pequeña ave que volaba en su cabeza, pero se quedo con las ganas de preguntar el nombre del que la había ayudado, después de un rato de caminar, divisa a lo lejos a Elizabeta, Emma y Selene, ellas al ver a Lily, corren rápidamente para abrazarla…

-Lily ¿Dónde te habías metido? Nos preocupaste a todas. Decía apretándola en el abrazo Elizabeta.

-P-pues y-yo seguí a un cangrejo y me perdí, pero gracias a un chico y su ave pude regresar. Decía apenada Lily.

-¿Cuál chico y que ave? Pregunto preocupada Selene.

-De hecho el no me trajo hasta aquí, fue su ave pequeña y tierna. Decía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que haya sido ya se fue, así que no te nos vuelvas a separar, que no sabes lo que tu hermano nos haría si te pasara algo. Decía Emma con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, ya que encontramos a Lily, vamos a seguir a Lovino y Antonio. Decía Elizabeta con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Si! Decía todas las chicas emocionadas.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la playa se encontraba Felicia y Ludwig mandándose miradas de amor…<p>

-Ve~ ¿Ludwig? Pregunta Felicia con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? Decía con un leve sonrojo ya que se veía muy linda su ahora novia con ese vestido, su peinado, sus lentes de sol que la hacían ver coqueta, y bueno prácticamente todo.

-Ve~ Quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir a comer a mi casa mañana? Nos iríamos juntos después de la escuela ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien. Decía serio como siempre.

-Lanzándose en un abrazo-Ve~ Te quiero tanto Ludwig.

-Y-yo t-también. Decía tartamudeando por esa repentina confesión y ese abrazo.

-Ve~ Ludwig mira, un señor de los helados. Decía soltándose del abrazo para apuntarlo.

-Felicia, no apuntes a las personas, es de mal educación. Decía regañándola tomándola de la mano para que dejara de apuntar al señor de los helados.

-Apunto de sollozar-L-lo s-siento Ve~

-No llores, vamos a comprarte uno. Decía Ludwig para calmarla.

-Ve~ ¡Vamos! Le decía recuperándose tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo hasta donde se encontraba el señor de los helados muy afeminado con un extraño bigote negro, mientras a Ludwig solo se le salía una gotita tipo anime.

-Hola, buenas tardes ¿de que sabor tiene los helados? Pregunto Ludwig al señor bigotudo que se puso nervioso por esa pregunta.

-Carraspeando la voz-P-pues, déjeme ver que tengo, que ya lo olvide, emm señor-decía el extraño señor bigotudo con una voz un poco de chica, mientras metía la cabeza completa ¿en el carrito?

Ludwig lo miraba extrañado por ese extraño comportamiento ya que al parecer no era de esa playa, ya que no lo había visto antes por ahí y Felicia solo esperaba los helados, se escuchaban como murmullos dentro del carrito.

-Dentro del carrito-¿Qué debo decirles? ¿Que no tenemos helados? ¿Que estamos aquí por el "plan yaoi"? Pregunto preocupada Selene.

-En un susurro-No seas tonta Selene, no puedes decirles lo del plan, ahora…tan solo diles que ya se te acabaron los helados y te vas disimuladamente ok. Le decía Elizabeta con una cámara en las manos.

-Está bien. Le decía sonriente la chica morena con su bigote, se veía muy graciosa con ese traje de heladero y ese bigote.

La chica saca con dificultad su cabeza del carrito improvisado hecho especialmente para el plan yaoista, y se arregla un poco la ropa, mientras seguían viendo extrañados Ludwig y Felicia al "señor de los helados".

-Bueno, lo lamento mucho, pero ya se acabaron los helados, nos vemos. Decía Selene con su voz de chica mientras se alejaba lo más rápidamente que podía, ya que se dio cuenta que hablo con su voz, y Elizabeta desde dentro se lamentaba que se fuera de esa manera porque le dijo claramente disimulada, eso fue aun mas sospechoso, pero ojala y lo ignorasen.

Ludwig y Felicia se miraron con una gotita tipo anime, así que como no consiguieron helados, Felicia lo volvió a irritar con que quería algo frio, así que se fueron a buscar a algún otro heladero que estuviera por ahí para satisfacer a la tierna y linda novia que tiene, porque si no le conseguía lo que quería, le daría otro gran dolor de cabeza, y de por sí ya aguanta a Gilbert menos a Felicia.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte de la playa, cierto italiano con un temperamento irritable y un español risueño ya habían dejado de jugar al voleibol playero para ir a "caminar" por la orilla del mar sin que nadie los viera agarrados de la mano, ellos ocultaban su relación hacia la sociedad, pero los que nada mas sabían era su pequeña hermana melliza y los amigos de su novio, pero lo que no se esperaban era que dos chicas estuvieran tras unas palmeras espiando todos sus movimientos y tomándoles fotos, muchas fotos.<p>

-Te amo tanto mi Lovi-Love. Le dice Antonio abrazándolo muy cariñosamente mientras el italiano muy inconforme se dejaba abrazar con un sonrojo.

-Y-yo también bastardo. Le dice claramente rojo como un tomate de los que cultiva su novio en su jardín secreto que solo el sabia ya que era su secretito amoroso.

-Vamos a sentarnos aquí ¿si? Es que es tan hermosa la vista del mar desde aquí…como tú. Le dice jalándolo para que se sentara a su lado.

-Está bien. Le dice un poco molesto como siempre.

En unas palmeras cercanas…

-Con unos binoculares-Ya se han sentado Lily, ¡vamos! como es tu primera vez, te dejare que tomes las primeras fotos, no seas tímida. Le dice Emma con una sonrisa picara mientras ve la escena de aquellos enamorados.

-S-si-tomando la cámara-eh ¿de verdad crees que sea la indicada para hacer este trabajo? Le pregunta tímidamente Lily a su amiga.

-Por supuesto, tú sabes tomar buenas fotos linda. Le dice mirándola a los ojos dándole una sonrisa con seguridad.

-G-gracias Emma. Le dice tomando varias fotos, en diferentes ángulos, ella se sonrojaba un poco al ver que se ponían en algunas posiciones que ella no había visto que hicieran los chicos, pero le empezó a gustar ver esas escenas tomando mas fotos, y Emma yacía a su lado con una sonrisa, ya que su pequeña amiga le gusto el yaoi.

Selene y Elizabeta, o mejor dicho el "señor heladero" y su "carrito" iban directo a donde se encontraban Antonio y Lovino, para no perderse de la acción entre ellos, así que se pasearían disimuladamente para no ser descubiertas mientras Elizabeta les tomaba fotos.

Cuando por fin llegaron vieron tras las palmeras a Emma con unos binoculares y Lily tomando fotos sonrojada, pero ellas al ver a la parejita, por poco se desmayaban y se les hacia una hemorragia nasal, ya que se estaban besando, y eso era material de primera, por eso Elizabeta salió del carrito y tomo lo más cerca que pudo las fotos que quería, pero al parecer ellos interrumpen su sesión de besos para observar el océano y se dan cuenta de la presencia de las cuatro chicas con cámaras.

Ellos sonrojados hasta las orejas y mas Lovino, las empiezan a perseguir, por casi toda la playa, se escuchaban desde muy lejos como maldecían en italiano a las chicas, causando que todos los presentes lo notaran, lo malo era que Vash al ver que estaba en peligro su hermanita, ahora se une al juego y sigue a los chicos, dejando solo a Roderich con cara de pocos amigos, ya que su novia era culpable porque sabía que le gustaban esas relaciones entre chicos que no entendía, Gilbert aprovechando que su amado está solo, va con él para molestarlo y haber si pasa otra cosa.

Francis estaba sentado a lado de su novia pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras le hablaba lo mas seductoramente que sabía, pero al ver lo que pasaba se emociono y fue a seguir a los chicos y a las chicas, dejando a Alice muy molesta, por eso ella lo siguió gritándole muchas groserías en ingles, y cuando lo alcanzara, no sabe cómo le iba a ir.

Así casi todos los presentes en la playa, persiguieron a todos por varias razones que no tenían nada que ver con las cuatro chicas yaoistas y a la parejita de enamorados, otros veían entretenido la persecución desde lejos tomando una bebida o comiendo, las cuatro chicas se habían cansado demasiado, así que pararon para descansar y se acercaron al océano, los demás representantes de los países chocaron unos a otros por la repentina parada, cayendo todos al mar, así que todos se mojaron con todo y ropa, pero muchos se rieron por eso y jugaron con el agua divirtiéndose mucho, y olvidando el porqué habían corrido, Lovino y Antonio nadaban en busca de las chicas, pero nunca los encontraron.

Al final del día todos se fueron a sus casas mojados pero con una sonrisa porque hace mucho que no se divertían de esa manera, haber que les esperaba a todos al llegar a sus casas, pero ya sabían que los regañarían, pero eso no importaba porque por fin había funcionado el plan compañerismo de la Academia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, por fin termine el capitulo, tal vez no haya sido lo que yo me esperaba o ustedes, pero no me gusto mucho que digamos el final, mucha narración, pero ya no se me ocurría que escribir, así que espero que les haya gustado, y lo que le paso a Lily pues solo fue relleno pero no pasara nada entre ellos, tan solo seran amigos. Publicare más rápido el siguiente capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus reviews.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba, los representantes de los países compartirán más aventuras como esta: D

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo, de verdad que lamento la tardanza pero con falta de inspiración, escuela, exámenes, y sin computadora, me es imposible actualizar, pero tratare de poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible, bueno siguiendo muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me alegra mucho que sigan leyendo esta historia.

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^ (sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **

**Notas:** Este capitulo esta narrado por Alfred cachorrito, y han pasado 4 meses, la verdad se entrega a un cachorrito a los 2 meses pero Sakura los quizo un poco mas de tiempo ñ.ñ

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Habían pasado 4 meses, Matthy y yo crecimos mas de lo que yo recuerdo cuando naci, ahora seguimos teniendo ese color rubio-dorado pero nuestro pelaje ha crecido mas, también he notado que nuestas patas son mas grandes además de que aumente un poco de peso por lo comelon que soy, aun que también hay otro significado que este ahora mismo emocionado y que ya me irira a vivir con mi amada Alice, hace poco; aproximadamente 1 mes, creo que asi se le llama, descubri que me gusta, ya que vi en un programa extraño de la caja llamada "televisión" lo que sentías si alguien te gustaba y me siento tan avergonzado conmigo mismo ya que siempre me sonrojo y siento como mi corazón late con fuerza cuando la veo, y ahora viviría con ella, eso me hace muy feliz.

Lo malo es que no me agrada para nada ese noviesito pervertido afeminado suyo, y lo odio porque a veces, mi ahora ama, había venido triste y sin la compañía del afeminado, porque según escuche no dejaba de ser mujeriego y lloraba muy herida con Sakura mientras ella trataba de consolarla, esa actitud hacia que mi odio aumentara hacia el, por esa razón me prometi a mi mismo jamás alejarme de su lado y hacerla muy feliz, aun que se que este sentimiento no es normal, se que algún dia ella solo tendrá ojos para mi porque soy adorable y la cuidare mucho como el buen perro que soy.

Tambien mi hermano Matthew se iria a vivir con el odioso pervertido; espero que no le intente hacer algo malo a mi hermanito, si le toca un solo pelo, conocera el señor dientes filosos del héroe. Pero mi hermano esta encantado con la noticia, no para de hablar de el en tooooodo el dia, y cuando viene acompañando a mi hermosa Alice se sonroja mucho, también pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con el y le da todo su atención. Eso me molesta aun mas, porque como yo ya me di cuenta de mi enamoramiento hacia mi hermosa Alice, pude deducir que mi hermano esta enamorado del chico pervertido, pero cuando le pregunto siempre me cambia el tema o se escapa para que Sakura juegue con el, eso lo hace aun mas sospechoso.

A lo largo de estos meses, me entere de muchas cosas que le pasa al mundo que me rodea, y es muy interesante ver todo eso en la caja, aun no entiendo mucho a los humanos sobre sus acciones o también sobre porque roban esos extrañas hojas de colores que según escuche de Sakura se usa para comprar comida y cosas, lo que se me hace aun mas extraño es que los humanos tengan jefes que deciden por ellos, eso no es muy libre, pero a comparación con la vida de los humanos y el de los perros; es completamente diferente, nosotros vemos con otros ojos el mundo a nuestro alrededor, y para muchos humanos, la vida del perro es fácil sin preocupaciones tan solo porque siempre estámos jugando y no pensamos, ¡pero claro que pensamos! ¿Que se creen?, pero la vida perruna es igual de difícil que la humana, además de que nosotros maduramos mas rápido y vivimos menos años humanos, nuestra vida pasa mas rápido a nuestros ojos que los humanos, pero bueno asi es la vida, y si se preguntan como es que se eso pues solamente lo vi en la televisión.

Regresando a mi vida, habían venido muchas visitas en ese tiempo; además de los que vinieron la primera vez; por ejemplo, un tal Sadiq venia a diario acompañado de Heracles, los dos siempre estaban con Sakura y se lanzaban miradas de odio o eso es de lo que me percate por sus acciones, no entendía mucho su comportamiento pero espero algún dia hacerlo.

Mi hermano Matthew desde que le regalaron ese odioso oso blanco, siempre lo traia con el con su pequeño hocico, como Sakura se dio cuenta que se le dificultaba traerlo siempre con el mas que nada por el tamaño no-tan-grande, le puso una correa delgada y ahora lo trae entre su cuello y pata, hasta le puso nombre que la verdad se me dificulta decirlo simplemente es muy difícil y no entiendo de donde saco el nombre mi hermanito, pero se que planea algo ese oso, lo veo en sus pequeños ojos negros, lo atrapare con las patas en la masa hamburguesil, aun que, Matthy dice que exagero las cosas, pero soy un héroe y los héroes no se quedan con los brazos cruzados o en este caso patas aun que no pueda hacerlo.

Tambien hace una semana Sakura nos llevo con el humano que menos quería ver…Ludwig, porque según escuche tengo sobrepeso y que era malo para los perros, pero claro que yo no estoy gordo tan solo estoy fuertecito, pero sabia que nos iba a entrenar para ser perros guardianes y de paso hacer ejercicio muuuucho ejercicio, fuimos a su casa y Sakura nos dejo ahí diciendo que vendría mas tarde, yo tan solo la mire aterrado pidiendo ayuda pero al parecer no se dio cuenta, Matthew simplemente se escondia detrás de su oso blanco temblando como un flan. Ludwig traia tres perros con el mucho mas grande que nosotros pero se veian juguetones y nada bravos, nos llevamos muy bien al conocernos sus nombres son Blackie, Berlitz y Aster, jugamos por un buen rato en el parque, hasta que vino lo feo, Ludwig nos veía con una sonrisa que daba miedo mientras nos miraba a Matthy y a mi, pero mas a MI, después de eso nos puso a dar vueltas a todo el parque, que era enorme; por una larga hora, Blackie, Berlitz y Aster nos miraban divertidos acostados en el pasto riéndose de nuestras caras de cansancio, en una de esas vueltas Matthy cayo al suelo lastimándose la pata, Ludwig se lo llevo y curo su pata dejándolo descansar a lado de los demás perros; sin embargo, yo segui con el entrenamiento hasta que se hizo de noche, Sakura fue por nosotros y Ludwig le pidió disculpas por la pata de mi hermano, creo que se torcio un hueso, asi que ahora tendrá que estar en reposo, pero yo quede muerto aun me duele mis patitas ¡auch!, pero Sakura le dijo que no había problema que fue accidente.

Ahora estoy acostado en mi camita a lado de Matthew esperando a nuestros nuevos dueños, lo cual nos emociona mucho ya que habíamos esperado bastante para este dia, se que Sakura estará triste, yo también lo estoy igual que mi hermano, pero nos veremos de nuevo, de eso estoy mas que seguro.

-Alfred aun me duele mucho mi patita. Me decía quejándose mi hermano abrazando si "misterioso" oso blanco.

-Y a mi me duele todo el cuerpo, ¿que eso no es peor? Pero bueno tan siquiera tu si descansaste a lado de nuestros nuevos amigos. Le dije un poco molesto por lo débil que es, ya que tan solo es una pata y yo estoy adolorido hasta en mi colita, aun que no noto mi molestia.

-L-lo siento, no pensé que fuese mas fuerte el dolor muscular que el de mi hueso. Me decía tímidamente.

-¿Qué es muscular? Pregunte demasiado confundido, ya que aun no soy muy culto en las palabras humanas que nombran a todas las cosas, hasta a una misma cosa le puedes llamar de muchas maneras.

-Es como una piel debajo de nuestro pelaje, pero mas gordo y fuerte, lo vi en un programa en la television. Me respondió mi hermano, y yo al escuchar esa respuesta me miro mi pelaje sin ver nada de ese "musculo".

Sakura entro a la habitacion dando saltitos de emoción con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y sujetando una de sus tantas revistas, creo que se llaman mangas, no entendí porque estaba de tan buen humor si en esta mañana se había enojado con Yao porque le advertía que se alejara de Heracles por cosas que no quise escuchar, ya que era muy temprano y tenia sueño, al vernos acostados nos miro con ternura dejando ese "manga" encima de su escritorio acercándose a nosotros acariciándonos las cabezas, sabia que pronto nos iríamos y estaría el máximo de tiempo con nosotros, si se veía triste por dejarnos pero asi tiene que ser, Matthy y yo también nos encariñamos mucho con ella, pero si no nos puede mantener aquí, es mejor ir con alguien que si pueda.

Escuchamos que tocaban a la puerta y Yao le gritaba a Sakura para que abriera ya que estaba ocupado en la cocina, Sakura deja de acariciarnos y se aleja sonriéndonos mientras cierra la puerta tras ella, mi hermanito y yo nos emocionamos mucho, ya ni me acordaba que tenia un horrible dolor "muscular", pienso que Matthew igual ya que trato de levantarse por instinto pero no pudo por el dolor dejándose caer de nuevo en nuestra camita junto a nuestra mami linda, yo en cambio no me di cuenta y me levante rápidamente emocionado tratando de correr hacia la puerta donde se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban.

Cuando salte, toque el piso frio, sentí el horrible dolor de nuevo y termine resbalándome y cayendo al suelo boca abajo cerrando los ojos, después sentí que me golpeaba la madibula por el impacto soltando un gruñido de dolor, cuando abri los ojos habían unos zapatos negros enfrente de mi, levante un poco la vista topándome con los hermosos ojos verdes de mi amada ama, me miraba preocupada, asi que se agacho y me cargo entre sus brazos sobándome mi mandibula, me sentí tan bien con eso, además de que me sonroje por el contacto de su fina mano con mi pelaje.

Voltee a ver a mi hermano, estaba recibiendo mimos del tonto cara-de-niña, el se veía muy feliz recibiendo las lamidas de mi hermano en sus asquerosas manos ¿Cómo es posible que no le de asco? Además con esas manos toca a Alice, que asco, mejor yo la purificare con mi aura de héroe, Sakura se fue con mi mami y empezó a jugar con ella. Alice me empieza a hablar aun en sus brazos mientras se va a sentar en la cama de Sakura…

-Hola Alfred, oh si que has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi. Me decía sonriente observándome.

-(Pues claro, soy un héroe, y los héroes crecen rápido). Le respondi con unos ladridos.

-Me alegro, espero que estes mejor de tu cuerpecito, ese entrenamiento te debió haber dejado medio muerto. Me decía riéndose un poco.

-(Huy y no sabes lo que hizo, empezó con…). Le había empezado a contar todo lo que había hecho, y también que había conocido a las mascotas de Ludwig y muchas cosas mas. Ella solo me miraba desconcertada por todas las cosas que le ladraba, apuesto que no me entiende, no me gusta que tengamos diferentes lenguas, al fin y al cabo hablamos el mismo idioma.

Ella se levanta anunciando que ya nos iríamos a mi nueva casa, que emocionado me siento, el odioso pervertido anuncio lo mismo con mi hermano en brazos, pero ahora que lo pienso ya no estaremos juntos, eso me hace ponerme triste, no quiero separarme de el, pero supongo que lo vere seguido, ya que Alice es "novia", Sakura se acerca a mi primero y me da un beso en la cabeza susurrándome que no estuviera triste, hizo lo mismo con Matthew. Alice y el pervertido, se llevaron nuestros juguetes y comida en una bolsa, si, ahora comemos unas croquetas cecas que no saben a nada, o a mi no me sabe a nada, sinceramente prefiero una hamburguesa, pero por desgracia no puedo comerlas, solo por eso odio ser un perro.

Al salir, Sakura se despide con un ademan en la mano, yo me quedo mirando a su puerta mientras ella cambia su sonrisa por una de tristeza, seguro fue muy duro para ella dejarnos ir, yo empezaba a acordarme de todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos, los paseos, los baños, los juegos, simplemente todos esos momentos que compartimos mi hermano y yo con su compañía, creo que se me salieron unas lagrimas ya que sentí que recorrían unas gotas mi pelaje. Me acurruque en el pecho de Alice quedándome completamente dormido en sus brazos.

Me acababa de despertar, y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en la calle con Alice, su tonto novio y Matthew, rayos no debi haberme quedado dormido, ni siquiera pude despedirme de el, decidi explorar la habitación como la primera vez en la casa de Sakura cuando yo había nacido, y era inexperto de la vida, aun que aun sigo siéndolo, pero no tanto.

Al observar detenidamente la habitación, me doy cuenta que es mucho mas grande que la de mi ex ama Sakura, creo que hasta me quedo con el hocico abierto de la impresión, había una cama muy bien tendida con una colcha azul, las paredes eran de un color crema, había un estante con muchos libros, se veian muy antiguos, y hasta tenían nombres raros, o eso creo ya que no se leer, tenia un escritorio con una ¿computadora? Creo que asi se llama, y encima del escritorio habían unas curiosas figuritas, eran muy pequeñas, con vestidos y cabello largo, parecían humanas, pero tenían alas, también me di cuenta que encima de la cama había un extraño peluche; parecía un conejo pero era verde y tenia alas también; fue muy extraño, la habitación tenia alfombra, eso me gusto ya que asi no pisare el suelo frio, también tenia una televisión, pero no alcanzaba el botón, rayos.

Después de ver toda la habitación, tan ordenada y limpia; ni la de Sakura era tan ordenada, de vez en cuando dejaba en el suelo algunos de sus mangas mientras se desvelaba leyéndolos hasta muy noche, me acurruque en un cojin que yacía en el suelo, me volvi a dormir ya que cuando vi la ventana estaba oscureciendo, y me quede de nuevo completamente dormido, creo que había escuchado un grito del primer piso, creo que decía "_¿Mis hermano_ _van a venir? Oh no eso es malo"_ no entendí porque dijo eso mi linda Alice, pero después lo descubriré.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 6, se que es muy cortito, pero el próximo lo hare mas largo :D de verdad, y tratare de actualizar mas rápido, hare lo que pueda, y para los lectores que leen pero que no dejan review(si es que hay) les invito a que me dejen un review, esta activado reviews anónimos, de verdad me gustaría saber que les parece este fic, y una vez mas les agradezco mucho los reviews, me alegra que les guste esta historia.<p>

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba, Alfred y Matthew cachorritos se verán de nuevo mas pronto :)

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 y de verdad lamento la tardanza me tarde más de lo esperado -.- pero lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y me dedicare a seguir escribiendo mis fics, ahora si no tardare en publicar, ah también después de publicar el capitulo 6 me di cuenta que olvide corregirla y también deje en blanco la advertencia pero ahora no pasara eso ya que ahora si lo hare con calma, supongo que como estaba muy apurada por publicar olvide esos detalles, bueno también muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir, además de que me alegra que les guste esta historia…

**Declaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían ^w^ (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **cosas extrañas, alguien súper narcisista y cachorrito tiernos creciditos w

**Notas: **Algunas partes son hechos de la vida real, es que tengo una perrita de 6 meses casi igual a la edad de Alfred cachorrito y me baso mucho en sus movimientos n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Alfred se movía mucho en su camita, se estiro y dio un gran bostezo enseñando sus dientecillos puntiagudos, al abrir sus ojos lo primero que se encontró fue con la cama de Alice que ya estaba tendida y encima yacía su uniforme del colegio, como no vio a su ama volteo a todos lados rápidamente notando que estaba en su tocador secando su largo cabello rubio, pero al verla se sonrojo tanto con un tomate ya que allí su ama solo traía puesto una toalla que muy apenas la cubría, mejor se tapo los ojos con sus patitas, ya que no quería ser un pervertido como ese novio afeminado suyo.

Le había empezado a dar sueño y se durmió de nuevo, no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero al despertarse vio a Alice ya vestida con su uniforme, el cual le quedaba muy bien, acomodando sus libros en su bolsa, el se levanta rápidamente sacando la legua y corre hacia ella empezando a saltar en sus piernas para recibir cariños, pero ella lo miro seria y le ordeno que se sentara porque era una falta de respeto, pero Alfred no le hizo caso mientras seguía en su plan de seguir saltando, molesta por desobedecerla lo ignora y sale por la puerta. Alfred se sintió triste por esa indiferencia pero mejor empezó a pensar porque tuvo esa actitud hacia él, la cosa más hermosa, tierna y peluda del mundo, un héroe que no podía ser ignorado, si lo único que hizo fue saludarla.

Alice bajo las escaleras aun molesta, entra a la cocina y se sienta en la silla más cercana, su madre le da unos muy lindos "_Good Morning" _mientras le servía el desayuno, pero ella no le respondió empezando a comer de mala gana.

-¿Qué te pasa hija? Es muy temprano para que estés molesta, no me digas, tuviste otra discusión con tu novio por teléfono, ¿no es así?-Afirmaba la madre, ya que muchos veces pasaba eso, pero al final se reconciliaban.

-¡Mamá! No es por nada de eso, es solo…que Alfred no me obedece, por un momento pensé en darle una cachetada por eso, pero decidí no dárselo.-Le contaba la situación a su madre tomando un poco de jugo.

-Me alegro que no le hayas pegado hija, muchas personas con perros creen que haciendo eso van a obedecerlos, pero están muy equivocados, tan solo consiguen que les tengan miedo y se sientan humillados, o que el perro ya no los reconozca atacándolos.-Explicaba con aire de experiencia mientras se sentaba a lado de Alice.

-Entonces… ¿que puedo hacer? No sé cómo hacer que me obedezca, al parecer lo tengo que llevar a adiestrar, pero ¿con quién?-Le hacia esas preguntas a su madre para que le diera algún consejo o idea.

-¿Que tal ese amigo de Felicia? Luduin.-Decia sacando una pequeña risilla de Alice por esa equivocación.

-Buena idea mamá, pero su nombre es Ludwig.-Lo decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ya casi terminando de desayunar.

-¡Si! Ludwig, el ha de ser un buen adiestrador de perros, ya que tiene 3.-Le dice sonriendo a su hija.

-Gracias _mother_, después hablare con él, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cuándo vienen mis hermanos?-Pregunto Alice un poco temerosa por la respuesta que le diera su madre.

-En 5 días, ¿Qué no es emocionante? Me alegro tanto que puedan venir a visitarnos, siempre tienen mucho trabajo y viajan mucho que ya casi no los vemos.-Suspiraba un poco nostálgica por recordar la última vez que los había visto, capaz que ya estaban mas grandes, tal vez con novia, pero eso lo sabía cuando ellos vinieran.

-Ah que bien en 5 días…ESPERA, ¿EN 5 DIAS?-Grito alarmada por la "gran noticia".

-Si, ¿porque tan alarmada? ¿Que no los extrañas ni los quieres ver?-Pregunto confundía la madre ya que desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy unidos, o eso es lo que pensaba porque siempre estaban juntos.

-Claro que los extraño y los quiero ver…pero…ellos no saben que tengo novio, y temo que le vayan a hacer algo a Francis para molestarme.-Decia bajando su mirada a su plato vacio un poco sonrojada por la confesión que le dijo a su madre.

-¡Hay hija! Tu sabes que te quieren mucho y no soportarían ver a su hermanita pequeña con otro hombre que no sean ellos, además solo lo hacen para evitar que te lastimen, ya sabes que son unos celosos de primera.-Le sonreía comprensivamente a su hija, riendo un poco por su último comentario.

-Bueno, después seguimos hablando que si no llegare tarde al colegio.-Decia parándose de su silla tomando su bolsa dispuesta a salir por la puerta principal.-_Bye mother._

-_Bye_ hija, que tengas un buen día.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, exactamente un departamento, dormía cómodamente Matthew en una camita muy suave, lo último que recordaba era que Alfred se había acurrucado en el pecho de Alice, y él lo había imitado pero con la de Francis, siempre se había sentido muy bien estar al lado de él, se sentía protegido y para nada ignorado, tenía algo que le gustaba pero no sabía que, también había empezado a sentir cosas desde que lo había acariciado, tal vez era amor a primera vista, no lo sabía.<p>

Tuvo algunos problemas con su hermano por eso, el aun no sabía sobre su enamoramiento y mas que es por un chico humano, pero trato de evitar a toda costa las preguntas de Alfred, sabe que algún día le tiene que decir, pero no ahora, hasta que esté un poco más seguro de sus sentimientos, además, sabe que es imposible que este con él, un cachorrito tímido e inexperto en la vida, y con una gran diferencia de especie.

Escuchaba unos extraños sonidos, tuvo un poco de miedo abrir sus ojos, pero al final tuvo valor y lo hizo, pero pensó después que no debió haberlo hecho, porque ahí estaba su nuevo amo con una chica sin ropa haciendo "cosas", se sonrojo bastante, no esperaba ver esa escena, mejor se tapo sus ojos, pero escuchaba la conversación entre ellos.

-Ya me tengo que ir.-Replicaba la chica tratándose de levantar de la cama.

-Oh ¿porque _mon amour_? ¿Que no te gusto la dieta francesa?-Preguntaba haciendo una pose sexy en la cama con una sonrisa socarrona provocando un sonrojo de parte de la chica.

-N-no es eso pero…es solo que ya tenemos que ir al colegio, además tienes que irte con tu novia.-Se volteaba enojada para no ver a su amante.

-No te molestes, ya sabes que solo la quiero para divertirme con ella, después la dejare y seré todo tuyo.-Susurraba melosamente al oído de la chica abrazándola por la espalda.

-¡Ese es el problema! No te conformas con una chica, si no que tienes que estar de mujeriego y perrito faldero con otras chicas.-Se levanta de la cama agarrando su ropa para vestirse rápidamente.-Ya no soporto estar así contigo, es hora que decidas estar conmigo o con ella. Adiós, y no me vuelvas a hablar hasta que te hayas decidido.-Y sale por la puerta con ojos llorosos.

Matthew había escuchado todo, no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero era algo malo, muy malo, por lo que él sabe, Francis es novio de Alice, así que no debería estar con otra chica, se destapa los ojos y ve a Francis vistiéndose con su uniforme mientras se miraba al espejo, no se veía ni triste ni deprimido, eso se le hizo muy extraño a Matth, pero decidió ir a saludarlo, quería volver a sentir su cálida mano en su cabeza.

-"_Debería decirle a Alfred, pero capaz que se molesta mucho y quien sabe que le pueda hacer a Francis, mejor se lo digo cuando crea que sea el momento más adecuado"-_Pensó Matthew mientras se acercaba a Francis, quien después lo noto y se agacho para estar a su altura para acariciarlo.

-Oh _Bonjour_ _mon petit _Matthew, pero que lindo te ves despeinado, apuesto a que has de tener hambre, espérame un momento para después darte de desayunar.-Le dijo al cachorrito que solo se estiro y se sentó en su colita esperando a recibir su comida.

Después de un largo tiempo contemplándose al espejo, fue a la cocina, agarro dos platos plateados que son los de Matthew, al primer plato le puso croquetas con carne y un poco de leche y le puso una mini banderita francesa, en el segundo plato se suponía que le pondría agua pero en vez de eso le sirvió vino, se lo dio a Matthew y volvió a contemplarse al espejo.

Matthew veía curioso su comida y la banderita, después volteo hacia su otro plato y vio un liquido parecido al agua pero de un color rojizo pero más oscuro, tuvo miedo de probar su desayuno, pero le dio una rápida lamida al vino, le brillaron los ojos y siguió tomando ya que le sabia dulce, y después dejo a un lado el "agua contaminada" para probar su comida, que también sabía muy delicioso pero no se comió la banderita ya que no se veía comestible aunque le gustaron los colores que tenia.

Francis ya había dejado de verse al espejo, agarro su mochila y antes de cruzar la puerta le dijo a Matthy…

-Cuida bien de mi casa pequeño Matth.-Le sonrió y le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecerse y cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

><p>Alfred caminaba por toda la habitación de Alice, seguía pensando que fue lo que hizo mal para que lo ignorara, eso sí que le había dolido, pero seguía sin entender la actitud de su ama, mejor decidió darse un descanso, ya le dolían un poco las patitas, se acostó y observo toda la habitación para ver si encontraba algo con que divertirse, pero todo lo brillante, lo que posiblemente podría morder, y la televisión, estaba demasiado alto, ahora se aburriría mucho, hizo un puchero y se tiro a su cama empezando a morder su hamburguesa de hule.<p>

No se percato que alguien lo observaba, pero lo extraño era que Alfred aun no lo pudiera ver, si era un animal, se supone que como tienen los sentidos más desarrollados podían percibirlos, pero al parecer era demasiado distraído, suspiro derrotado y se fue volando en busca de Alice.

Alfred creyó escuchar un suspiro, pero al voltear en busca del sonido no vio a nadie, _"tal vez solo fue mi imaginación"_ se dijo a sí mismo y volvió a acostarse, tal vez durmiendo un poco podría pensar mejor, pero algo le incomodaba, y era que el peluche verde de conejo de Alice lo miraba, eso le pareció extraño, se paro y trato de subirse a la cama, pero le era imposible, volteo a todos lados en busca de algo en que poder subirse para alcanzar la cama, y encontró una silla que estaba en su escritorio, se acerco y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que se moviera de su lugar pero aun no era suficiente ya que aun no llegaba a la cama, hizo un puchero pero ahora corrió hacia la silla causando que se cayera, pero fue bueno ya que se recargo en la cama la silla, y así Alfred pudo subirse y llegar hasta la cama, se sentía muy suave y se acerco a paso lento hacia el conejo, que lo seguía observando, lo olfatea un poco percibiendo el aroma de Alice, y lo siguió olfateando para seguir oliendo ese aroma que le encantaba y que emanaba mucho el conejo.

-¿Por qué me olfateas?-Pregunta el conejo enojado.

-¿Eeehhh?-Alfred se para en dos patas asustado pero se cae para atrás y lo mira aterrado.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Lo sé esta súper corto, y eso que prometí uno largo, lo siento, pero pensé que sería un gran momento para dejarlasos con la intriga, también, después de este capítulo se pondrá un poco ficticio, y haber si adivinan quien es el ser volador que observaba a Alfred jijiji, ya estamos cerca del UsUk :3 espero que sigan siendo pacientes ya que han pasado varios capítulos, pero se tiene que escribir un poco lento para que se enamore Alice de él y además mejor ya lo digo "no es zoofilia" eso sería horrible de hecho, es mejor aclararlo, bueno también quería preguntarles a quien les gustaría que sea la amante de Francis, obvio será del colegio, así que cuando manden el review ponen a quien le gustaría.

Myay: gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga siendo interesante, gracias por tu review, y entiendo que estaba confuso al principio.

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el botón Review para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba más pronto habrá el UsUk que todas queremos ver yeeii :D

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…Chaito.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos los lectores que me leen, sinceramente les doy las más grandes disculpas, han esperado demasiado tiempo, y yo no me dignaba a seguir escribiendo, enserio lo siento, espero que sigan leyendo que pronto se pondrá más interesante esto. No tengo buenas excusas para decir él porque me ausente por un largo tiempo, pero quizá la falta de creatividad y el cómo no saber seguir escribiendo las ideas que traes, es muy difícil de lidiar, más si entras a un nuevo ciclo escolar y te llenan de tareas, exámenes y proyectos, después de un nuevo año entre muchos eventos mas, lo cual te queda vacía tu imaginación, para ya no hacerles más tedioso esto, pasemos a la lectura.

**Declaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Hidekaz Himaruya, si Hetalia fuera mío Canadá seria siempre visto por los países, mejor dicho seria el protagonista que todos amarían, además de que me casaría con el ^w^ (Sin fines de lucro)

**Advertencias: **conejos verdes, cachorritos, palomas asesinas y lloriqueos de una chica(?)

**Notas:** Ya estamos en el capítulo 8 yupi, espero que les agrade, que me esforcé mucho para que quedara decente, lo que si es que mi imaginación se está oxidando, si tienen ideas para el fic, díganme, que las incluiré si es necesario. Y espero qué Santa Finlandia les haya traído lo que desearon y qué en este nuevo año, todos sus deseos se cumplan :D y bueno, también que se la pasaran bien en San Valentín, sin que Francia-nichan los quisiera violar.

**Capitulo 8**

Alfred miro al conejo muy asustado e impactado, no esperaba que estuviera vivo, es algo muy extraño para él. Pero entonces sus sospechas estaban en lo correcto, los peluches dominarían al mundo y le quitarían a Alice.

— ¿¡Tu ha-hablaste!? —Apuntaba nervioso hacia el conejo verde con alas que lo miraba acusadoramente.

— Pues claro que puedo hablar, soy un animal como tú. —Le decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se estiraba un poco.

— ¡Pe-pero si eres un peluche! —Aun le apuntaba y para el conejo ya le era muy molesto que estuviera asustado y nervioso.

— ¡No soy un peluche! Y ya deja de apuntarme, como si nunca hubieras visto a un conejo. —Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido acercándose hacia el cachorro.

—Entonces… ¿Qué eres? —Pregunto Alfred curioso dejando de apuntarlo ya sin su nerviosismo.

—Soy un ser mágico ¡dah! ¿Que no ves mis alas? ¿Y mi color? —Decía apuntándose a sí misma un poco cansada por tener que explicarle a ese tonto cachorro lo que era. —Además, no sé cómo es posible que me puedas ver, solo Alice es la única que me puede ver. —Se acerco mas hasta el rostro del cachorro poniéndolo nervioso, pero ella solo lo estaba analizando. —En fin, ella me dijo que actuara como un peluche cuando tú llegaras a vivir con nosotras, no sé porque me dijo eso, pero la obedecí ya que ella es mía, entiendes.

— ¿Cómo que tuya? —Decía indignado de que ese conejo verde le dijera eso y pego su nariz con la de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que es mía, es mi mejor amiga, ella es la única que me entiende y me puede ver.-Se separa del rostro de Alfred mirándolo enojada. — ¡Además! Desde que llegaste ya no me ha puesto atención.

— Pero si apenas llegue ayer. —Decía confundido, pensando porque lo trataba así ese conejo.

— Tú no lo sabes, pero ella no para de hablarme de ti, que eres lindo, tierno y no sé qué otras cosas horrorosas. —Sus ojos tenían unas pequeñas flamas y había movido un poco sus patitas delanteras de conejita.

— ¿De verdad dice eso de mi? —La miro Alfred emocionado y feliz, no podía creer que de verdad dijera eso y más su amada Alice.

La conejita gruño un poco mientras se sentaba en la cama agarrándose sus patitas y las flamas en los ojos aumentaban y lo miraban como si lo fuera a matar con la mirada.

—Sabes, no me caes bien, así que solo te hare una advertencia, te vuelves a acercar a Alice, y te las veras conmigo, ¿entendiste? Y también te lo digo porque sé que te gusta Alice. —El rostro peludo de Alfred había tomado un gran color rojizo, ya iba a decir algo cuando la conejita siguió hablando. —Y no dejare que te le acerques, aunque ahora vivirás aquí, así que lo único que te prohibiría seria no pasarte con Alice, ahora ya bájate de MI cama. Y no me vuelvas a hablar. —Se lo dijo de manera agresiva y aun con el ceño fruncido furiosa.

Alfred no rechisto, se bajo de la cama, trato de acomodar la silla, lográndolo satisfactoriamente y se fue a acostar a su camita, el no podía creer que ella había descubierto tan fácil que le gusta Alice, ahora se sentía muy avergonzado y humillado, pero había una gran duda que si no preguntaba se volvería loco, o tal vez solo exageraba.

— ¿Conejo? —Llamo mirando hacia la cama y se escucho un suspiro de exasperación.

— ¿Qué quieres? Y soy hembra para tu información, pero creo que ese cerebrito de cacahuate que tienes no lo entendería. —Le respondió cortante y enojada, ya no quería hablar con ese molesto cachorro.

— ¡Hey! Bueno solo una cosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunto curioso. El silencio no se hizo esperar y Alfred quería una respuesta, pero no llego, apenas iba a decir algo cuando el silencio se rompe por la conejita.

—Tsk me llamo Minty Blint Bunny y ya se tu nombre, así que no te molestes de decírmelo, bueno, como quiera ya no me hables, no es como si quisiera pasarme todo el día hablando contigo. —Le contesto con sarcasmo.

Alfred después de eso ya no dijo nada, no quería hacer enojar a Bunny así que se acostó a pensar, o bueno, como sería su vida si fuera humano, ¿podría enamorar a Alice? ¿Tendría pulgares? ¿Podría comer esas hamburguesas que veía en los comerciales de la televisión? Y muchas preguntas más inundaban su pequeña mentecita de "cacahuate", como le había dicho Blint.

* * *

><p>En la parte más remota del colegio W, se encontraban tres chicas a lado de muchos árboles y mucha vegetación, como si se escondieran de alguien o mejor dicho quisieran que nadie las espirara, si Eli encontraba a alguien, conocería su sarten...<p>

—Y… eso fue… lo que le… dije. —Lloraba a cantaros con sus amigas la linda y pequeña Selene de su pequeño encuentro con Francis.

—Ese idiota va a conocerme, ¡NADIE! Absolutamente nadie, se mete con mis amigas, y menos un francés mujeriego que juega con los sentimientos de la gente. —Decía furiosa Elizabetha sosteniendo una sartén muy enojada.

— Eli, no lo hagas… e-está bien, no quiero causar problemas. —Respiro hondo con lágrimas antes de continuar— la verdad yo también tengo la culpa, no debí de estar con él sabiendo que tiene novia— se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, se sentía como la chica más estúpida del mundo, todo por dejarse conquistar con palabras bonitas y regalos de ese chico, sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le hizo más caso a su corazón que a su cerebro.

— Selene, tú no tienes la culpa, no te sientas mal, la culpa de todo es por ese maldito perro —Tenía una mirada sombría la chica del listón verde— Pienso que lo mejor es decirle a Kirkland sobre esto. —Emma tenía el ceño fruncido, y se cruzo de brazos. Miro a la chica de coletas cambiando su semblante serio por una de comprensión, para darle ánimos.

— ¡No! —las miraba con los ojos llorosos. —No podemos hacer eso…—agrego con palabras firmes.

— ¿Porqué no deberíamos? —preguntaba molesta la húngara acariciando su sartén listo para golpear.

— Yo… no quiero que se entere, Alice era mi amiga, y esto lo destrozaría, ella… ha sufrido mucho… —bajo la mirada herida.

— ¿¡Llamas amiga a esa estúpida que te usaba solo para sentirse poderosa!? —aprieta los puños viéndola severamente. — ¿¡Qué nunca te tomo en cuenta y te trataba como a un perro!?

Emma se sentía algo mal por todo lo que decía Elizabetha, pero era la verdad, y tenían que decírselo, tenían que quitarse esa venda de los ojos. A ellas no le caían bien el grupito de amigas de Kirkland, solo la seguían como tontas, pero sabían que solo jugaban con ellas, ya que son demasiado ingenuas como Selene, por suerte ellas estuvieron en los momentos más difíciles haciéndole compañía, como las verdaderas amigas que eran.

— ¿¡Qué fingió ser tu amiga para después dejarte de hablar!? Vaya amiguita que tuviste… —con esas palabras la había dejado callada y evitando su mirada. Había que ser estricta en esos momentos con Selene, lo necesitaba. —Eso pensé, ahora, déjanos a nosotras, ¡tus verdaderas amigas!, la venganza en contra de ese idiota malparido. —toma un poco de aire antes de continuar. —Lástima que Lily enfermo, Emma y yo nos encargaremos, ve adelantándote a tu clase, que ya casi comienza y no queremos que te pongan retraso. Nos vemos en el receso, y recuerda que hoy iremos a visitar a Lily. —le dice cambiando su semblante a una alegre y guiñándole un ojo.

Selene se va caminando lentamente a su clase, dejando solas a su amigas, que empezaron a discutir sobre que hacerle al francés, limpió todo rastro de lagrimas antes de pasar por el salón de su amante, paso como si no existiera, aun que noto que no estaba, eso la tranquilizo y entra a su salón fingiendo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Matthie estaba aburrido, su amo Francis se había ido ya a la escuela dejándolo solo en casa, se había empezado a sentir mareado, quizás fue el "agua contaminada" pero tiempo después ya se le había quitado. Había explorado toda la casa, pero era pequeña, y estaba sola, excepto por una pequeña paloma que estaba encerrada, había dialogado con él, y escucho que su nombre es Pierre.<p>

—Me siento muy aburrido, ¿tú no Pierre? —estaba en su camita de cabeza mirando a la paloma blanca.

—Ya me acostumbre… lo que más deseo es salir por un rato de esta jaula, pero sé que no se podrá—decía con un drama exagerado, igual al de su amo Francis, hacia movimientos de querer salir, como si se estuviera volviendo loco y miraba disimulado el rostro apenado de su nuevo compañero—¿crees que me podrías sacar de aquí? —le hizo unos ojitos tiernos, juntando sus dos alas.

Lo pensó un poco, no sabía si su amado francés se enojaría con él, pero si ha de ser horrible estar encerrado por mucho tiempo, quizás, solo por un rato, así jugaría con él—bueno, está bien—sonríe cerrando sus ojos. La pequeña paloma sonríe complacido, su plan había funcionado a la perfección, fue demasiado fácil engañar a ese cachorrito, pues como no, si apenas tenía unos meses de nacido, y él, aun muy joven (cofcofviejocofcof), solo con unos años, ya sabía casi todo sobre ese mundo.

El pequeño y peludo Matthie ve por todos lados, y ubica una silla, eso le ayudaría mucho, fue corriendo (cayendo en el proceso, ya que aun no se acostumbraba tanto a sus patas) y con toda la fuerza que tenía, empujo la silla. No se movió ni un centímetro, frunce el ceño y con más fuerza lo empieza a empujar, aunque le dolieran los huesos, y se movió satisfactoriamente, hasta llegar a la jaula (algo grande) de su nuevo amigo.

Se sube, tardando un poco, hasta llegar a la puertecita, no sabía cómo abrirla, aunque se parecía a las puertas que usaban los humanos para entrar a sus casas, pensó un poco. El pequeño y lindo Pierre se estaba desesperando, quería salir de una vez, pero su "salvador" era un inútil, no quiso molestarse, no aun, si no lo dejaría allí atrapado, sentía que pronto se volvería loco.

—No sé cómo abrirla… —le decía bajando la mirada apenado, en verdad quería ayudar a su nuevo amigo, o mejor dicho, el primero que tenía. Su hermano no contaba, ya que no lo consideraba un amigo, si no, solo su compañero en la vida.

Trato de no gritarle y finge una sonrisa comprensiva—tranquilo, yo se que tú puedes, piensa un poco con ese cerebrito que tienes—le dice tranquilo, tal vez si sabía sobre la vida, pero no como abrir una miserable puertecita de una jaula, siempre veía a su amo cuando lo abría y cerraba, para darle de comer, pero no entendía el proceso.

Varias veces quiso escaparse, pero su amo, siendo demasiado estúpido, creía que quería que lo acariciara y lo aplastaba con sus enormes manos. Cada día deseaba más la libertad, quería alejarse de los humanos, eran destructivos y demasiados idiotas como para darse cuenta de todo, absolutamente de todas las cosas que no ven, y que ese mundo nunca les ha pertenecido, y nunca lo será.

—Creo que ya sé cómo abrirla. —decía dando un gran salto, feliz, el pequeño cachorro con un rulito rizado.

Con sus patas empezó a rasguñar la puertecita, duro así unos minutos, hasta que se abre (algo dañada, pero aun servible). Pierre agranda los ojos y se emociona, sale rápidamente de la jaula y empieza a dar muchas vueltas por la habitación, saliendo por la enorme puerta, que su "salvador" había abierto al explorar la casa.

—¡Soy libre, soy libre! —gritaba sumamente emocionado volando por todas partes.

Matthew lo siguió hasta la cocina, podría lastimarse, ya que había muchas cosas puntiagudas y no quería que le pasara algo.

— ¿P-podrías b-bajar? Puedes lastimarte… —le decía tímido y asustado de lo que pudiera pasar, lo seguía con la mirada.

—Aun no lo entiendes… ¿verdad? — revoloteaba y sonreía con malicia.

El cachorro no entendía el comportamiento de la paloma, así que solo se sentó en el piso moviendo su colita y alzando una ceja confundido. Esta acción le irrito a la paloma y frunce ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Entender qué, Pierre? —pregunta confundido y sacando su lengüita rosada.

—Ah, pequeño cachorro ingenuo, yo te engañe, no quería salir para jugar contigo, solo quería ser libre… ¡libre! —lanza una pequeña risa chillona simulando ser una malévola.

— ¿Porqué? —lo mira con atención, aun sin entender muy bien.

— Argh… estoy pensando seriamente en que a ti, _monsieur_ Matthew, su madre se le cayó de cabeza cuando lo tenía sujeto del cuello con su hocico —decía con un voz chillona, irritada y burlesca aun revoloteando en el aire. Matthew se le quedo mirando frunciendo el ceño, entendió todo, eso le gusto a Pierre y continuó—yo, a lo que me refiero, es que te engañe, pequeño bastardo, eres un ingenuo, ya veo porque te eligió mi amo, tan solo por ser lindo de apariencia, pero estúpido de pensamiento, pienso que solo eres un juguete… todos lo son, excepto yo, claro. Soy la mascota qué más he durado con él —ríe con malicia.

—Yo creí que había hecho un amigo… pero veo que no… —bajo la mirada triste y enojado consigo mismo, por ser engañado por un "pollo".

—Aun tienes tanto que aprender de esta vida… como… ¡no confiar en extraños! —lo miraba con burla aun volando emocionado y con adrenalina en sus alas, confiado en ser libre por fin. Ya no aguantaba a su amo, era un maldito mujeriego, siempre trayendo a una nueva chica a hacer sus cosas, era asqueroso, y él, sin poder hacer nada, tenía que ver todo (ya que nunca lo tapaba con su sabana el bobo del francés), se sentía cada vez más enfermo, ya no aguantaba más.

Sube la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarlo y evitar que huyera, no podía dejar que eso pasara, no merecía la libertad con ese tipo de pensamiento, aprovechándose de otros animales. Vio que iba a chocar —Ah… señor Pierre… pero va a chocar con eso… —apunto con su pata la lámpara de la cocina, que estaba pegada al techo.

— ¿Eh? —Voltea y antes de poder parar, choca con la lámpara, queda noqueado y cae al suelo, lastimado de las alas, al parecer se las había quebrado—maldito… perro… —dice enojado antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Corre hacia el cuerpo inerte de su compañero, vio que se quebró las alas, y preocupado (aunque se haya aprovechado de él) busca algo con que envolverlas. Lo único que encuentra es papel de baño y papel aluminio. Le envuelve las alas, y con su hocico se lo lleva de nuevo a la jaula, ya no podrá salir en un largo tiempo, lo avienta dentro, y cierra la puerta, no sin antes, apretarla y ponerle un palito para que no pudiera abrirse.

Acomoda en su lugar, de nuevo, la silla que había usado, y se tumba en su camita a dormirse. Sin duda, había sido una mañana muy difícil y ajetreado para nuestro cachorrito tierno y peludo.

* * *

><p>El salón estaba casi lleno, faltaba tan solo unos minutos antes de comenzar las clases, tres chicas platicaban animadamente, sobre temas <em>random<em> y unos cachorritos, entre otras cosas, se veían emocionadas y felices.

—Entonces… ¿se ha portado bien el pequeño Alfred? —preguntaba emocionada Sakura.

— Si, aunque solo hoy en la mañana eso paso, pero nada de qué preocuparse… —surco una sonrisa con sus labios rosados, Alice.

— Ve~ al parecer mi _fratello_ está aceptando cada vez más a Lud… me siento tan feliz. —decía dando saltitos de emoción la italiana, sostenía en ambas manos unas banderitas blancas que había hecho para su clase de historia.

— ¡Nos alegramos por eso! —dicen al unísono la inglesa y la japonesa, con una sonrisa.

— Ve~ ¿y piensas decirle a Francis sobre la llegada de tus hermanos? —se dirige a Alice recargando sus manos en ambos lados de sus mejillas, dejando de lado sus banderitas.

La chica se empieza a poner nerviosa, y la japonesa se da cuenta, pero omite decir algún comentario— b-bueno… si… pero… aun estoy dudando… —dice con un leve sonrojo. Seguía sin poder creer que sus tres hermanos irían a su casa, y sabia que la molestarían todo el día, lo cual le era muy molesto, pero no podía hacer nada.

— Tranquila, nosotras confiamos en que no mataran a tu novio—le sonríe la japonesa a Alice.

— ¡SI! Haremos que acepten a tu novio, a pesar de cuan pervertido y mujeriego pueda ser, ve~—Feli tenía una cara inocente al mencionar eso. Alice la mira haciendo un pequeño puchero, había olvidado por completo lo de pervertido y mujeriego, sus hermanos sí que matarían a ambos, a ella por aceptar a alguien como ese, y a él por meterse con su hermanita menor.

—Ni lo menciones… —se empezó a poner dramática la inglesa, caminando de un lugar a otro alarmada, frotaba sus manos y se le veía una expresión asustada.

Sakura tan solo ve a la italiana, esperaba que captara su indirecta, ya que fue demasiado directa con su amiga, sabían lo delicado que era el tema de sus hermanos y su novio, aun más si los juntaban.

—Alice-san, no se preocupe, lo mejor es tranquilizarse—sonríe apenada y le pone su mano en el hombro, tratando de darle ánimos.

— ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes ante tu hermanos? —le da otras banderitas blancas, ya que había hecho bastantes—tan solo las agitas, te veras súper linda, y también hice unas para tu novio—empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa, sacando otro par y se las da. Le sonreía inocente.

Alice y Sakura ponen los ojos en blanco al ver las banderitas, siempre habían escuchado que la italiana tenía un enorme trauma por las banderas blancas, nunca entendieron el porqué, pero ahora que en clase de Historia les encargaron hablar sobre su país, por alguna razón… trajo ese tipo de proyecto. Decía que así era como los italianos fueron a la guerra, se rendían ante todo y solo querían comer su bendita pasta.

—_T-thanks_… pero… esto… no creo que sea necesario—sonreía con una gota en la sien.

A la morena se le humedecieron los ojos, la rubia no pudo soportar ver ese tipo de escena, su amiga escandalosa siempre lo hacía, y por eso terminaba cediendo ante sus peticiones un tanto extrañas.

—_w-well_… quizás solo lo utilice… una vez—Sakura rió por lo bajo y la castaña con un rulito se le aventó en un abrazo a la rubia de coletas con una enorme emoción—ya, ya es suficiente…—la soltó del abrazo.

—Ve~ ve~ ve~ —empezó a canturrear la italiana mientras agitaba sus banderas, los demás alumnos la veían entre asombrados y los ojos en blanco. Alice se golpeo la frente, siempre era lo mismo con ella y Sakura enrojeció y se fue a su lugar, tratando de ignorar esa escena. El profesor de literatura llegó, regañando a la castaña por el escándalo y mandándola a su lugar.

Estuvieron pendientes de las clases hasta la hora de salida, ahora solo faltaba decir, que Alice se sentía nerviosa por irse a casa con el francés, no sabía cómo abordar ese tema con él, pero ya hallaría forma, de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>Bueno… hasta aquí llega el capítulo, perdonen de verdad mi ausencia, pero por algunos problemas que se me han presentado, estaré otro tiempo ausente de fanfiction, pero trataré de seguir con el fic, ni crean que lo daré por abandonado. Ojalá no se hayan decepcionado, que ya lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, y hasta ahora pude terminarlo, lo sé, cuanta falta de irresponsabilidad.<p>

De verdad gracias por los reviews n.n me animan mucho para seguir.

Cualquier duda, elogio, crítica constructiva, sugerencia, corrección, etc. Esta el pequeño cuadro blanco de abajo, para decírmelo.

Recuerden, por cada review que reciba, Alfred cachorrito dejara de ser un animalito tierno y se convertirá en un apuesto hombre sexy~

Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¡Sayonara!


End file.
